


The Guy Next Door

by Chibiobiwan, LadyDisdayne



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Anakin'sFather!Qui-Gon, Domestic Fluff, Home Invasion, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Modern AU, Neighborhood Terror Anakin, Past Qui-Gon/Shmi, Permanent Scarring/Branding, Professor Qui-Gon, Romantic Comedy, Secret Agent Obi-Wan, Shameless Flirt Qui-Gon, Suburbia!Fic, Whirlwind Romance, Work Related Torture/Interrogation, neighbors to lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:14:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 28,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23618071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chibiobiwan/pseuds/Chibiobiwan, https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyDisdayne/pseuds/LadyDisdayne
Summary: Obi-Wan moved into a small suburban neighborhood for peace and quiet during his rare days off. When he returns home after months away on his latest business trip, Obi-Wan finds out that the house next door has finally sold and his next door neighbor is the handsome Qui-Gon Jinn, who is a little too friendly for Obi-Wan’s liking. Against his better judgment, Obi-Wan is caught between his work and the man he might just be falling for.
Relationships: Qui-Gon Jinn/Obi-Wan Kenobi
Comments: 56
Kudos: 180





	1. Meetings and Meteorites

**Author's Note:**

> Complete story. Will be posting every 2 to 3 days. Happy Easter! :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This all came about when I had a little bit too much fun playing Dream Daddy and decided that I needed to create my own AU. . Thank you to my Beta LadyDisdayne for her many sexy additions to an otherwise bland story. ;)

It was good to be home.

Obi-Wan drove past the familiar hedges and white picket fences of Alderaan Street. Two years ago he had finally saved up enough cash to buy a house in a nice, quiet neighborhood.

Old oak trees lined the roads and children were playing freely in front yards. Obi-Wan might not have been able to have those specific things himself, but it felt right to be able to retreat into domesticity every few months.

Obi-Wan had spent months looking for the right place- an older neighborhood of single-story homes, each with a little bit of charm and personality. A place with a large, private yard, perfect for quiet relaxation and meditation during his rare days off.

As he approached his 2,000 square foot rambler, Obi-Wan hit his garage door opener, noticing as he pulled into the driveway that the For Sale sign next door was gone. The Evans’ must have either given up or finally managed to sell the place. The family of five had desperately needed to upgrade, but in the ten years they had lived in the house, it had become in desperate need of extensive renovations that the frazzled parents didn’t have time for. As such, the house had sat on the market just shy of a year.

Well, at least the lawn looked mowed and almost green. Obi-Wan parked his car and closed the garage door before checking his home security system. He would have been notified if anything had gone amiss, but it never hurt to be extra careful.

Obi-Wan keyed in his code and fingerprint to unlock the door. His home smelt a little dusty, always did after his longer trips, but nothing that a few open windows wouldn’t fix.

After hauling in his bags and starting a load of much-needed laundry, Obi-Wan busied himself cleaning up the place, happily relaxing into the methodical work. He had just started on the floors when the front doorbell rang.

Obi-Wan reflexively flinched at the shrill chime, all of his muscles tensing. Obi-Wan sighed at himself, consciously relaxing. It made sense that one of the neighbors would have seen him get home.

With a dirty rag swung across his shoulder, and his hand free to reach for the hidden drawer in his entryway console just in case, he cracked open the front door. Once he saw who it was, he allowed the door to creak open.

“Hey, Quinlan. How are you doing?”

“Obi-Wan!” His over enthusiastic neighbor pushed past the door, wrapping his arms around Obi-Wan and lifting him with little effort.

“Long time no see, man! Did you lose weight again?” Quinlan poked at Obi-Wan’s stomach, “Dude,every time you come back, I swear I have to plan another BBQ just to make sure you’re being fed!”

Obi-Wan laughed and shoved away from Quinlan, “You’re just imagining things! I can cook for myself.You know that I always contribute to your BBQs! And you’ve praised my pie skills! More than once!”

“Ha! Chips and dip don’t count as cooking. And don’t think for one hot minute I don’t know exactly where that key lime pie of yours comes from.”

Obi-Wan feigned a small insulted gasp and clutched a hand to his chest. “I am sure I have no idea what you mean by that, Quinlan Vos! My pies are immaculate!”

A soft snort and chuckle from behind Quinlan had Obi-Wan instinctively reaching for the console table again. Obi-Wan really didn’t like being taken off guard and suddenly realizing that there was someone standing behind his friend was precisely that. No matter how attractive that someone was. The man stood well over six feet, towering over Obi-Wan. His long hair was pulled back, highlighting the distinguished greying at the temples and his Romanesque features. Obi-Wan’s hand twitched, he wondered whether if it was as soft as it looked. Instead, he tightened his grip on the drawer’s handle.

“Oh! I almost forgot why I came over in the first place. This is Qui-Gon Jinn. Or, as the kids have taken to calling him, Mr. Silver Fox. Ya know, cuz of the hair? He just moved into the Evans’ old place.”

Well that name was rather fitting, Obi-Wan thought.

“Good to meet you, Obi-Wan.” Qui-Gon stepped forward to offer his hand with a bright smile, “It seems that I’m your next door neighbor.” He said, nodding his head towards his home.

Obi-Wan took Qui-Gon’s hand a second too late and let go a second too early. “It’s nice to meet you too. Ah, I would invite you two in, but I’m still cleaning— “ He pulled the dust cloth off his shoulder demonstratively.

“Oh, nonsense! If there’s one thing I know about you, it’s that you left this place pristine.” Quinlan pushed past Obi-Wan into the foyer. “See, Qui-Gon, what did I tell you? Isn’t this place great? Come here, I got to show you his flat screen.”

“Um,” Qui-Gon remained in the doorway, looking hesitantly at Obi-Wan, who simply sighed and shook his head in resignation.

“You might as well come in. He won’t leave once he gets going.”Obi-Wan waved his arm for Qui-Gon to follow and closed the door behind him.

“So, did you just move in?” Obi-Wan asked, reminding himself that this was all part of the normality that he had craved for the last few months.

“Ah, well it’s been about two months, but I’m still getting to know everyone.” Qui-Gon said with a smile as they walked into the living room.

“Now, this is the life.” Quinlan moaned comfortably as he flopped down on Obi-Wan’s leather recliner. “No crying kids, a comfy chair, and that!” Quinlan waved at the 60-inch screen mounted on the opposite wall. “We should have a game night!” His eyes suddenly refocused on Obi-Wan.

“Maybe in your dreams.” Obi-Wan waved him off.

“Ah come on, it wouldn’t have to be big, just you, me, a few other guys…Mr. Silver Fox here can come.” Quinlan’s smile turned wicked, like he had just hatched the perfect plot.

“Not happening, Quinlan.” Obi-Wan said more firmly. He wanted to keep cleaning, but didn’t want to turn his back on the newcomer, or seem unwelcoming.

“Tch, well if you won’t let us come to you, you got to come to us. I’m having a neighborhood BBQ Saturday.”

“I thought you were joking,” Obi-Wan said dryly, raising his eyebrow.

“I never joke about BBQ!” Quinlan stood, affronted. “Seriously though, Obi-Wan, you have to come. You skipped the last one—”

“I had a last-minute job.”

“You always have last-minute jobs! Shouldn’t auditors be scheduled way out in advance?”

“Maybe public accounting auditors, but as a corporate auditor, I have to go when and where I am called.”

“Hmph, if you say so. Well, will you come? Petro has been whining all summer about your key lime pie. Or should I say, Mrs. Callender's key lime pie?”

“If you leave me alone so I can clean this place up, right now, then, yes.” Obi-Wan said, knowing that agreeing was the only way he would earn any peace.

Quinlan waved his hands, “Yeah, yeah, I should probably check on the twins anyway.” The words seemed to trigger sudden alarm. “Oh man, it’s been way too quiet out there. Gotta go!”

Quinlan flew out of the house as fast as he had come, leaving Obi-Wan alone with Qui-Gon.

Qui-Gon didn’t seem to mind, however, looking at Obi-Wan curiously with his arrestingly blue eyes and a slight smile.

“Ah, so how do you like the neighborhood?” Obi-Wan asked, taking a step towards the front door hoping the man would get the hint.

Thankfully, Qui-Gon followed, “It’s great. Quinlan’s a bit of a character, but it’s nice to have such a strong sense of community.”

“Yeah…” Obi-Wan said awkwardly, he may have known everyone’s name, address, and job on the street, but he had been gone more often than not during the last two years. Qui-Gon probably already knew the majority of neighbors better than he did. “I know the schools around here are really good, do you have any kids?”

“Just Anakin, he and his mother were the reason why I moved to this neighborhood actually.”

“Oh,” Obi-Wan stopped at the door, “You mean Anakin Skywalker?”

“You know him?” Qui-Gon asked curiously.

“Know of him is probably more accurate.” Obi-Wan said with an amused smile. Anakin’s antics were infamous in the neighborhood. From what Obi-Wan could tell, the teenager was generally well-meaning, but more than a little foolhardy.

“Ah,” Qui-Gon rubbed the back of his neck, “Yeah, he can be a bit intense. Let me know if you have any problems with him though.”

“Doubt I’ll need to, but I appreciate it. It was nice to meet you.”

“The feeling is mutual. I must confess to being curious about who my mysterious next door neighbor was.” The man had the audacity of actually winking.

Thrown for a second, Obi-Wan felt his cheeks flush, “Oh, well, I’m away for work quite a bit. Corporations can’t audit themselves you know.”

“Yes, I heard.” It was that moment Obi-Wan determined Qui-Gon’s smile was a bit too charming.

“I should probably get back to cleaning if I want to make dinner any time soon.” Obi-Wan said, his hand on the door to close it.

“I could bring you something over. Anakin’s with Shmi this week, so I’m just cooking for myself right now.”

“No, no that’s okay. I’m pretty tired from my trip and wouldn’t be the best company. Maybe another time?” Or maybe not. His new neighbor was a little too friendly and suspiciously attractive.

“If you’re sure.” Qui-Gon said affably, taking a step back from the door. “I’ll see you later then.”

“Have a good day,” Obi-Wan shut the door before letting out a sigh. After his latest job, he was still in the wrong mindset for meeting new people. Qui-Gon probably didn’t have ulterior motives, other than getting to know who he lived next to.

* * *

Obi-Wan quickly got back to work, letting himself fall into the calm rhythm of cleaning his house and managed to air it out before the sunset. He didn’t have any fresh food in the fridge, but there were a couple of TV dinners left in the freezer from when he was last home. In the morning he’d head to the grocery store and pick up a few essentials, but for now, he grabbed a book and curled up on the couch. He had started the latest Jedi Seduction novel by Gin Sterne in the airport and wanted to finish it.

It was late before Obi-Wan put down his book and rubbed at the creek in his neck. It was dark enough that he should probably take care of The Box. He went out to the garage, grabbing the small wood box from his trunk and a shovel from the wall.

He didn’t bother to turn on the patio lights as he headed into his backyard, letting his eyesight acclimate to the starry night. His yard was well taken care of, he had a lawn mowing service taking care of it while he was gone. Obi-Wan walked across the dewy grass and headed towards the empty rear flower beds. Not much grew back here because of the shade, but it made for good digging soil and would be easy to cover up again.

He set The Box down and started digging. A foot would do it since no metal detector would be able to pick it up.

“Do you need any help over there?” The voice cut through the silence like a knife and almost stopped Obi-Wan’s heart. He yelped and spun around to face where the voice had come from, swinging his shovel like a sword between him and the darkness. There was no one behind him.

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to startle you.” Amusement undercut the apology, but Obi-Wan finally recognized the voice as his heart started to slow from its frantic pace.

“Qui-Gon?!” Obi-Wan didn’t put down the shovel as he spotted the human figure on the other side of the fence, standing on what could only be described as some kind of newly built viewing platform on Qui-Gon’s roof.

It was utterly embarrassing to be caught out like this, but, in Obi-Wan’s defense, when he had moved into his house the yard had been one of the selling points. It was completely private, with trees and shrubs blocking every view from the neighbors. Except, apparently not now that Qui-Gon had built a balcony on top of his house.

“What are you doing out here?”

Qui-Gon laughed, his shadow leaning on the railing, “I could ask you the same question.”

Well shit. Obi-Wan glanced behind him at his half dug hole and box. “I, uh, I couldn’t sleep and, um, decided to start working on my garden.”

There was a tense silence for a moment before Qui-Gon answered, “Nothing quite like working up a sweat to cure insomnia. Though, it does seem a bit late for a bit of rigorous outdoor fun.” Obi-Wan could practically hear the suggestive grin in the other man’s voice, sending a small shiver down his spine.

“Ah, well you see, I perform my best work after hours.” Obi-Wan caught himself off guard with his response. He shouldn’t be flirting with his overly nosey neighbor.

Qui-Gon chuckled again. “It’s too bad it’s so dark down there then. I’d love to see your work.”

“Well, not all of us enjoy such a public stage for our late night activities.” Obi-Wan gestured to the offending balcony. “Um… so what exactly are you doing up there?”

“It's a good night for stargazing.” The shadow of Qui-Gon’s hand pointed to the outline of what Obi-Wan now realized was a telescope.

“Oh,” Obi-Wan said quietly enough that Qui-Gon probably couldn’t hear him.

“If you’re interested, there’s supposed to be a meteor shower in the next oh,” The man paused for a moment, probably checking his watch, “ten minutes or so?”

“Ah, while I’m sure that would be lovely, I don’t know if it would help me sleep.”

“A beautiful show always helps me sleep,” Obi-Wan’s face heated at Qui-Gon’s stare, piercing even in the darkness. “But, fair enough, by all means—” Qui-Gon’s silhouette gave a broad gesture towards Obi-Wan, “Don’t let me stop you.”

Obi-Wan grimaced in the darkness. Despite Qui-Gon’s encouragement, there was no way Obi-Wan could continue to bury his Box in the flower bed now. Instead, he would have to pretend like he had the intention to actually plant something. Obi-Wan mentally committed himself to stop by a greenhouse on the way back from the grocery store tomorrow. He’d need to figure out something that could actually grow in this shade. And figure out a new spot to hide The Box.

Obi-Wan sighed and turned back to the flowerbed, now he had to actually figure out what to do. If he kept it up for a few minutes he could excuse himself and be embarrassed from the comfort of his own bed. Now he really would be putting on a show for Qui-Gon.

Planting required digging holes in the ground right? He could do that…

Obi-Wan dug into the dry earth lifting the dirt and turning it, creating a bunch of small holes dotting the bed.

“You know, I think I have a lantern in the garage if you need one.” There was less amusement in Qui-Gon’s voice now, Obi-Wan thought it might be a genuine offer, even if it was not a welcome one.

“No, it’s okay. I’m tiring out sooner than I thought, I think I might just head to bed.”

“Don’t go yet!” Qui-Gon said quickly, “The meteor shower will start any minute now. You won’t even need a telescope to see it.”

Obi-Wan looked at Qui-Gon’s silhouette skeptically, “I don’t know…”

“There!” Qui-Gon pointed up, drawing Obi-Wan’s gaze despite himself.

There, in the deep black sky penetrated only by the faint stars, first one streak of white flashed across the sky, and then another. And then dozens.

“Oh, wow.” Obi-Wan spoke unintentionally, overcome by the sheer beauty. It has been years since he had really looked at the stars, and this was something else entirely.

“Right?!” Qui-Gon said excitedly. “It’s the remains of the Borisov Comet last year, giving us one last show.”

Obi-Wan glanced behind him, wishing he could truly see the other man in the darkness.

“Are you an astronomer or something?”

Qui-Gon’s laugh was open and warm, “Or something. You caught me, I teach over at the community college.”

“Oh, so I should be calling you Professor then?”

Qui-Gon laughed again, “Only if you want to take one of my classes. I do offer private, in-home lessons.”

Obi-Wan caught the double meaning, but couldn’t let himself get pulled any deeper. “Thankfully, I’ve been done with school for quite a while.”

“You can never be too old to learn something new.”

Obi-Wan sighed, “And what is it you would be teaching me, hmm? Stargazing 101? ”

Qui-Gon paused before responding, “This shower is going to last about half an hour, you sure you don’t want to come up? Looks even better through my telescope.”

Obi-Wan was almost tempted. It really was beautiful, but joining Qui-Gon didn’t seem wise. The man really was like a fox, teasing and quick-witted. There was something about Qui-Gon’s teasing that pulled at something deep in Obi-Wan, something he hadn’t let out in years. And that scared Obi-Wan more than he cared to admit.

“I really am tired, I think I’ll head in. You were right though, it was worth waiting for.”

“Ah,” Qui-Gon sounded disappointed, “Perhaps, another time then.”

Obi-wan picked up The Box along with his shovel, “We’ll see. Have a good night, Qui-Gon.”

“You too, Obi-Wan.” Qui-Gon said quietly enough that Obi-Wan had a hard time hearing it.

Obi-Wan almost wished he had said yes, but it was already too late, and he headed back into the house. He’d have to put The Box in the safe until he could find another location. He didn’t like having it in the house, but there wasn’t really another option now.

Exhausted, Obi-Wan quickly showered before climbing into bed. He had left his curtain slightly open, allowing the cool June breeze in. Obi-Wan stared out the sliver of window, watching the last few meteorites streak across the sky.

It’d only been a few hours of living next to Qui-Gon, and already the man was a massive pain in his neck.

Obviously, that was why Obi-Wan’s dreams were haunted by a blue-eyed man, walking with him through the stars.


	2. Consequences of Coverups

The next morning, Obi-Wan woke early, visiting the store as planned and piling ready-made freezer meals into his cart. As he was driving back, he passed the local greenhouse, and, with a belabored sigh, Obi-Wan turned his car back around and pulled in.

Thirty minutes later, an employee was helping him load up his car with various shade plants as well as a small oak tree. Obi-Wan thanked the woman for her help before slowly driving home, the tree hanging out his car’s side window. 

He was forced to park in the driveway instead of pulling into the garage like normal, leaving himself and his car much more exposed then he felt comfortable with. After quickly rushing his groceries inside, he pulled on the gloves the greenhouse worker had talked him into and started hauling plants towards the backyard. 

So, of course, when he came back for the second load, Qui-Gon was standing on the other side of his front picket fence, looking far too interestedly at the tree. 

“Oh, hello again,” Obi-Wan said, slowing down slightly as he wondered why he was seeing his neighbor yet again in less than 24 hours. If he didn’t know better, his deeply ingrained sense of caution would have him believing that Qui-Gon was doing it on purpose.

“You were serious about the garden,” Qui-Gon said bemusedly. Obi-Wan didn’t appreciate the hint of surprise in his neighbor’s voice, but couldn’t fault him for it either. Even Obi-Wan knew that digging in your backyard at midnight wasn’t exactly normal.

“Oh, definitely! Finally, have enough time to plant something, you know?” Obi-Wan said with false cheer, wishing the charming man would leave as he tried to figure out how to get the tree back out.

“Here, let me help you.” Qui-Gon didn’t wait for Obi-Wan’s agreement, appearing behind Obi-Wan’s shoulder to reach for the tree. 

“Ah, you really don’t have to, I got it in there—” Obi-Wan responded, not mentioning that it was with the help of the greenhouse employee.

“It’s no trouble,” Qui-Gon grabbed hold of the plastic pot, “Here, I’ll support the base, you just need to guide it.”

Together they managed to pull the small tree out of the car with only one broken branch as collateral. 

“Thanks.” Obi-Wan wiped away at the sweat on his forehead with his arm.

“No problem,” Qui-Gon said with a grin, looking at the tree. “So, going to plant an oak, huh? It’s pretty warm to be planting trees.”

Obi-Wan stilled, “Wouldn’t that be good for them? All of the sunlight?”

Qui-Gon looked back at Obi-Wan, “Once they are settled in, yes, but can be a bit stressful for them at first. This one looks pretty healthy though, if you keep it well watered, it might just make it.”

Obi-Wan felt a pang of guilt. The tree had been a spur of the moment decision just before he had checked out. It had seemed like a great idea at the time, an oak would match the rest of the neighborhood and would grow large enough to block Qui-Gon’s new view of his yard, but he didn’t want to kill the thing even by accident.

Well, there was only one thing for it, he’d have to make sure the tree would make it, even if he had to baby it for the next few months.

Obi-Wan looked at Qui-Gon intently, realizing a good source of information when he saw one. “How much water do you think it needs?”

“Depends on where you want to plant it,” Qui-Gon answered easily, “I can help you carry it over if you’d like.”

Stuck between getting more information on how to avoid killing his new plants and ushering Qui-Gon away, Obi-Wan made the tough call of accepting Qui-Gon’s help. 

“Just right here.” Obi-Wan stopped them as they hit the line of sight he wanted the tree at.

Qui-Gon slowly lowered the tree before looking around, a perplexed half-smile growing on his face. “Well, the good news is it’s not a bad place for a tree… a little close to the fence line and your house for an oak though. Their roots spread far and get pretty deep.”

“Oh, how far away do I need to put it?” Obi-Wan asked, rubbing his chin worriedly.

“A few feet that way should be safe. If you put it right there, it will get enough sun, and not destroy your foundation in ten years.” Qui-Gon pointed to a spot that most definitely would not block the balcony. 

Obi-Wan inwardly groaned, “Can’t it go a little further that way?” Obi-Wan pointed back towards the fence.

“Not if you want a healthy tree. And I’m not kidding about the roots destroying your foundation. Oak trees may grow slow, but they grow strong. This spot will work great, pass me the shovel?”

Obi-Wan sighed, resigned to taking care of a now useless tree. At least it would grow into a big shade tree he could relax under. “You’ve already done more than enough.”

Qui-Gon just smiled,“Come on, it’ll take half the time with both of us taking turns.”

Obi-Wan reluctantly accepted the help and grabbed the shovel. He adjusted where they would be digging once more, much to Qui-Gon’s growing amusement. No doubt he had figured out why Obi-Wan had chosen this particular area in the first place. Still, he didn’t say anything directly about it, and once they were through the grass it didn’t take long to dig a deep enough hole.

In the end, it was a good thing Obi-Wan had accepted Qui-Gon’s help. Obi-Wan had clearly gotten over his head without realizing it, and every piece of advice Qui-Gon gave was filed away to be used later. The man really did have a lovely rumble to his voice, and Obi-Wan found himself enjoying the company and conversation.

“You’ll want to get some mulch to help the roots retain their moisture, but I think that’s it!” Qui-Gon sat back with satisfaction.

“I’ll make sure to get some. Thank you for your help, I don’t think I could have done it without you.”

“I’m glad to be of service. Do you want any help on the rest of it?”

“Oh no,” Obi-Wan waved him away, “I already owe you enough. I think I can handle planting a few flowers.”

“If you’re sure,” Qui-Gon said, brushing off his knees as he stood. A Cheshire grin started to spread across his handsome face, “Do you owe me enough to make me dinner?”

Obi-Wan’s heart caught in his throat. Qui-Gon was nothing if not persistent, and Obi-Wan needed to find a way out. He got to his feet before leaning in close to Qui-Gon, like he was going to tell him a secret, “I can safely say, I would owe you even more if you managed to eat a dinner I made. I’ll have to figure out something else.”

When Obi-Wan pulled away, Qui-Gon’s upper cheeks were tinted red with the sun. “I’d be alright with that.”

“Is there anything I can help with to return the favor?”

“Ah, I’m sure I’ll be able to think of something,” Qui-Gon said, his eyes shining in the light.

“Hmm, well, you’re coming to the BBQ on Saturday, right?”

“I’m planning on it.”

Obi-Wan hummed and walked back with Qui-Gon to the front yard to grab the rest of the smaller plants he had bought in an attempt to cover up his midnight excursion.

As they reached Obi-Wan’s car, a few of the neighborhood kids rode by on bikes, laughing and shouting. A couple stopped, waving at Qui-gon. “Hi, Mr. Fox!”

“Hey, you guys! Having fun?”

“Yep, we’re going to see Anakin’s new drone. Wanna come?”

“No, no that's quite alright. He’s already shown me. Go have fun!” He waved them off, laughing.

“Bye Mr. Fox!” The kids peddled off, their laughter fading down the street. Obi-Wan couldn’t help but to feel wistful, wishing his life allowed him to integrate into the neighborhood like Qui-Gon had managed.

“I’ll see you Saturday, Obi-Wan. And we can figure something out. For repayment, I mean.”

“I look forward to it then.”

Despite himself, Obi-Wan grin matched Qui-Gon’s as he said goodbye. He knew he couldn’t let the shameless flirting go anywhere, not with a civilian, and certainly not with his next door neighbor, but it was nice to be around the other man all the same.

It took another hour before Obi-Wan was satisfied with his work in the backyard, and by then the Sun was high in the sky and it was hot enough that it was a relief to get back inside. After a nice shower, Obi-Wan threw together a box of Rice-a-Roni for lunch and finally pulled out his laptop and logged into the secure server. He had already put together a basic report for his last mission, but there were more than enough loose threads to follow up on from the comfort of his own home.

It wasn't until hours later, after Obi-Wan had settled in for the night and was mentally going over his conversation with Qui-Gon, that it finally registered that Qui-Gon had mentioned something about oak trees growing slowly. Panicked, Obi-Wan did a quick search on his phone for oak trees and he almost cried as he browsed through the Wikipedia page. Thirty years. It took thirty years for an oak tree to mature. It would be at least fifteen before it was big enough to even offer decent shade. 

Obi-Wan groaned and buried his face in his pillow. He was screwed, and Qui-Gon had probably been inwardly laughing at him the whole afternoon.

The next few days went by without much incident. Obi-Wan was fastidious about watering his new tree and plants, doing his best to follow Qui-Gon’s directions. He did catch sight of Qui-Gon up on the roof platform a couple of times, but wisely stayed inside those nights. It was too tempting to ask if the offer to come up was still open.

On Friday though, his luck ran out. Obi-Wan was still out watering his tree when Qui-Gon climbed the metal spiral staircase to his balcony. Obi-Wan quickly noticed he was being watched and turned up the hose’s water pressure from the nozzle, hoping to retreat inside sooner rather than later. However, in his haste, he accidentally turned the nozzle to full blast. The coupling shuddered violently before suddenly bursting and drenching Obi-Wan in a spray of cold water. 

“Wow, dinner and a show. Eight outta ten for the wet t-shirt contest entry. It would have been a solid ten if your shirt had been white.” Qui-Gon called out, amusement leaking through his voice.

Obi-Wan managed to turn off the hose nozzle and took a bow. “Glad someone enjoyed it. Now if you don’t mind, I need to go dry off.” Obi-Wan pulled off his shirt disgustedly and wrang it out. 

“Ten outta ten!” Qui-Gon hollered. Obi-Wan would like to know where Qui-Gon came up with half of the things he said. Why the cheesy lines made him blush like a teenager, Obi-Wan would like to know even more. 

“I’m not even wearing a t-shirt!” Obi-Wan called back as he headed inside.

Qui-Gon’s reply was muffled by the door, but Obi-Wan was pretty sure it had something to do with a different kind of competition. Obi-Wan was left flustered even after he showered and went to bed. He dreamed that night of falling through the sky, a warm hand holding onto his.

Finally, Saturday afternoon came, the sky clear and bright blue. Obi-Wan went through his BBQ checklist, making sure everything he was bringing was ready. The last thing he needed to do was carefully transfer his Marie Callender's pie from its tin foil packaging to a glass pan he bought specifically for such occasions. Quinlan may be right about the pie’s baker, but there was no way in hell Obi-Wan would ever admit it.

Finally, chips and dip loaded into a bag and pie prepared, Obi-Wan headed across the street a few minutes after 3:00.

“Obi-Wan!” Quinlan waved at him as he entered the backyard. “Good to see you man, I’m just looking after the coals. You can put your stuff over there.” Quinlan pointed to a mostly empty table.

“You’re the first one here, most people are usually late, but I think we should have most of the neighborhood. How’ve you been settling back in?”

Obi-Wan happily settled into small talk with Quinlan, letting the other man do most of the talking, catching him up with the goings on of the neighborhood. 

“Mr. Kenobi!” Katooni, Quinlan’s oldest, yelled excitedly, giving Obi-Wan just enough time to mentally prepare for the young girl’s arms wrapping around him. 

“Katooni, hey, how are you doing?” Obi-Wan briefly gave her a one-armed hug before stepping back.

“Great! I’ve worked out that code you gave me!”

“Did you now?” Obi-Wan said, genuinely impressed. It had been one of the more difficult basic codes in his arsenal. He had been playing this game with the girl for a little over a year, giving her a code that would reveal the location of a hidden object or prize.

“Yes! And see, I found it!” Katooni held out the sparkly stone Obi-Wan had hidden in the park for her to find.

“It took her a few weeks to figure it out, but she didn’t give up.” Quinlan contributed.

“That’s pretty quick for that code, Katooni, I’m going to really have to challenge you with the next one.”

“The next what?” Qui-Gon asked curiously as he approached the three of them.

“Mr. Kenobi is helping me become a codebreaker like him!” Katooine said proudly.

Qui-Gon’s brows raised as he looked at Obi-Wan. Obi-Wan inwardly groaned, he didn’t know why Katooni had decided that was what his job really was, but it hit a little too close to the truth.

Obi-Wan shrugged, “It’s mostly just numbers, you’d be surprised how much it has in common with auditing.”

Qui-Gon chuckled, “What kind of code was it?”

Katooni happily went into depth, explaining the code Obi-Wan had given her to work out, until her mother arrived, drawing her away. By then, the backyard was filling up with neighbors who Obi-Wan had a passing familiarity with, mingling amongst themselves and occasionally coming over to say hello to Quinlan. 

Qui-Gon had been pulled into a conversation with Yoda, the oldest resident on the block by more than a decade, so Obi-Wan slipped away to say hello to the Organas who had just arrived.

They were talking about the stock market when he felt an arm wrap around his, “Obi-Wan! Long time so see!” Obi-Wan turned to see Satine’s coy smile.

“Hey,” Obi-Wan answered with a grin of his own.

Bail greeted Satine just as warmly, and soon they were talking politics as usual. Obi-Wan spotted Qui-Gon glancing towards them, but the man made no move to come to join them, despite Obi-Wan nodding him over. 

“Oh, have you met Mr. Silver Fox already?” Satine asked, always one to catch the details.

“Yes, I met him on my first day back.” Obi-Wan answered wryly, “I couldn’t miss his new ‘viewing platform.’”

“You mean that landing pad on his roof?!” Bail said with a laugh. “I heard all about it from Yoda who lives on the other side of him. Complained about it for a week before Qui-Gon managed to convince him to climb up. He absolutely loves the thing now.”

“Yoda managed to get up there?” Obi-Wan asked rather incredulously.

“Yes, more than once, and, from what I hear, those two have become fast friends.”

“I’m surprised he was able to get the permits,” Satine said mockingly. 

Bail waved his hand, “It’s easy enough, if you know someone on the board. And you don’t mind making a donation here and there to the city.”

“Obi-Wan! You’re back!” Bant said excitedly, as she grabbed his other arm..

“Hey, Bant, how have you been?” Obi-Wan said warmly. Bant was the one person in the neighborhood Obi-Wan would truly call a friend. She had helped him out more than once when he first moved in, showing him how to contact the city to get his trash and other utilities set up. She also insisted on dragging him out for a night on the town every time he was home for more than two weeks. 

“Oh, you know the same old, same old! I have someone you need to meet!” Bant grabbed his hand and began pulling him away.

“Wait, who?” Obi-Wan asked as he was half-dragged away, taking only a second to wave goodbye to his amused friends.

“Qui-Gon Jinn! He moved in while you were gone and he’s single!”

Obi-Wan's face instantly heated as he slowed to a stop halfway to where Qui-Gon was now talking to a woman. “Bant! Hold on, hold on! I’ve already met him.”

“You have?!” Bant grinned excitedly, but thankfully stopped trying to pull him along. “Sooo… how did it go?”

  
They were standing way too close to Qui-Gon to talk about this. “He’s very nice.”

Bant blinked indignantly, “Nice? Have you seen him?! Obi-Wan, he’s the hottest single guy on our block and—” Obi-Wan covered up her mouth, eyes wide as he saw Qui-Gon looking up curiously in their direction.

“Ah, let’s go over here.” This time Obi-Wan pulled Bant away, to a spot safely on the other side of the shed.

“Bant, I’m really not looking for anyone right now.”

“Oh, nonsense, you're always flirting whenever we go out.”

“Flirting in a night club is not the same as dating your next door neighbor,” Obi-Wan said warily, glancing around to make sure they weren’t being overheard.

“Aw, but you’d be so good together!” Bant said disappointedly, “I talked to Shmi, she’s his ex-wife, and, despite the divorce, she can’t say a bad word about him! You of all people deserve someone to come home to—”

“Bant, it’s complicated.” Obi-Wan started, holding out his hand placatingly, “And even if it wasn’t, I don’t think dating my next door neighbor is smart, if it went badly it would just be awkward—”

“If you're always thinking of how things will end, that’s what will always happen.” Bant argued, “You’re both single, you should see if he’s interested.”

Obi-Wan was pretty sure he had already covered that ground. “It just wouldn’t work with my job right now. I’m away for months at a time and it wouldn’t be fair.”

“Then why don’t you quit! You’re always away, and even when you are home you’re obviously exhausted and overworked.” Bant said fiercely, surprising both of them into silence. “...Obi-Wan, you’re not happy. Every time you come home you have bruises, and even the thing with your arm last year!”

“I’m accident prone, you know that.” Obi-Wan protested.

“No, you’re not! You have more grace and dexterity in a single finger then most people have in their entire body. Anyone who watches you for more than two minutes can see that. ” Bant glared, silencing his argument with a look. “The money can’t even be that good since you live here, so I know it’s not drugs.”

“Bant!” Obi-Wan whispered loudly, stricken. This wasn’t a conversation they should be having in public, let alone at the BBQ.

She waved him off, “Fine, fine, either way, you’re smart, you’re hardworking, and you’re a good person Obi-Wan Kenobi. You can do something else, anything else, like maybe even become a real auditor.”

This is why Obi-Wan hadn’t let Bant know he had been back for almost a week already. She was too damn perceptive, her job as an ER doctor had taught her to spot a lie a mile off. He rubbed his forehead wearily, “You don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“Only because you won’t tell me,” Bant said with a huff, folding her arms.

“You don’t need to worry about it,” Obi-Wan said with a sigh, “Look, I’ll think about dating if it makes you happy.”

Bant’s eyes lit up, “So you’ll talk to Qui-Gon?”

Obi-Wan glared, “That’s not what I said. I’ve already talked to Qui-Gon, and no, I don’t think it’s a good idea.”

“Meat’s ready!” Quinlan yelled, drawing the attention of the now full backyard.

Bant pouted, “Don’t think this is over.”

“I have no doubt,” Obi-Wan said lightly as they joined the line to the now overflowing table. 

Luckily, once they were both around other people Bant left it well enough alone, but managed to steer them to sit in the same corner as Qui-Gon.

Strangely, the normally warm smile Qui-Gon greeted them with was oddly hollow. 

There was a moment of awkward silence that made Obi-Wan’s stomach churn. He wasn’t sure what was wrong, but he missed the warmth that usually radiated from Qui-Gon already.

“Oh, Obi-Wan let me introduce you to my son, Anakin.” Qui-Gon put his arm around a shaggy haired teenager who rolled his eyes and shrugged it off almost immediately. 

“It’s nice to put a face to the name,” Obi-Wan said amiably.

Anakin smirked in response, “I could say the same.”

It was hard not to miss Qui-Gon elbowing his son in the side. “Dad—” Anakin whined, only to receive a telling look. “Gah, fine, I think I saw Padme.” Without another word Anakin slipped away. 

“Sorry about that,” Qui-Gon said, rubbing the back of his neck.

Bant laughed, “He’s a teenager, I think it’s only to be expected. I’m dreading Ganodi hitting that stage.”

Qui-Gon shook his head with a put upon look, “I think you will fare better than I have, Bant. I’ve appreciated your advice on more than one occasion.”

The conversation moved on and Qui-Gon was soon once again smiling at Obi-Wan with that twinkle in his eye, right until Satine sat down to join them.

“So Qui-Gon, I hear you have quite the stargazing platform,” Satine commented.

Qui-Gon nodded, “It was the first thing I started on when I moved in, god knows I had plenty of other renovations that needed to be done first, but what’s the point of living if you can’t stop and smell the roses?”

“That’s very romantic of you.” Satine replied with a smile.

“Yes well, I’ve always been one to follow my heart.” Qui-Gon glanced between Satine and Obi-Wan, his smile still sad.

“What’s your heart set on now?” Bant said innocently, drawing Obi-Wan’s glare. The woman had the guile of a demon.

“Oh, well, I’m working on the old house room by room right now. Just about ready to paint.” Qui-Gon responded, clearly not giving Bant the answer she was hoping for.

“That sounds like a lot of work,” Obi-Wan commented.

Qui-Gon’s piercing eyes met his, “Actually, it probably will be.” He glanced at Satine and then back to Obi-Wan, “I wouldn’t mind some help.”

Bant made a noise next to him that Obi-Wan purposefully ignored. Still, Qui-Gon had been a lot of help and Obi-Wan did need to figure out a way to repay him. “I have some free time between working on my reports for the office if you’d like.”

Qui-Gon’s grin was warm and bright, “That’d be great, would tomorrow work?”

Obi-Wan nodded, “Just let me know what time.”

“My, oh my, wouldn’t mind being a fly on the wall, hmm Bant?” Satine said with a wink.

The two women giggled like schoolgirls, while Obi-Wan rolled his eyes. Qui-Gon ignored them entirely, looking like a cat who had caught a canary, “The earlier, the better. I’ll even feed you breakfast.”

Obi-Wan agreed, ready for the conversation to change. Plus if he was going to be painting all day, a warm breakfast would be a nice change from the cold cereal he normally had.

The rest of the BBQ went smoothly, the kids switching from tag to hide and seek and were thoroughly tuckered out by sunset. Bant said her goodbyes, her toddler in one arm and sleepy son holding the other hand. Obi-Wan headed out at the same time, with Qui-Gon following close behind. Normally something like that should have put Obi-Wan’s paranoia into high gear, he didn’t understand why it made him happy instead.

“Have a good night, Qui-Gon.” Obi-Wan waved goodbye, heading to his own front door.

“I’ll see you bright and early.” Qui-Gon waved back, seemingly in a better mood than earlier.

Obi-Wan crawled into bed that night and couldn’t help but think that maybe Bant was right. He was happier than he had been in a while. His job had been getting harder and harder on him lately, demanding more of his time and becoming more taxing on his body. 

It was hard not to want something more.


	3. Problems with Paint

It was not quite dawn when Obi-Wan woke up, restless with anticipation. He stayed in bed for a few minutes, wondering if he was being foolish for being excited. He had no reason to be so eager to spend the day with a neighbor he hardly knew, a nosey neighbor at that. 

When he couldn’t bear to sit still any longer, Obi-Wan crawled out of bed to get ready and head outside to check his plants. The sun had barely started to rise, casting a soft warm glow over his backyard. Despite it being a cover-up, the new plants and tree really did make the space feel more like a home. Obi-Wan couldn’t help the small smile that crept across his face, proud of the accomplishment, as he started to water his plants. 

Obi-Wan had only been watering for a couple of minutes when Qui-Gon’s back patio door squeaked open.

“Obi-Wan? You up already?”

“Oh, hello there.” Obi-Wan turned off the hose, having no intention of repeating Friday’s incident.

Qui-Gon came over to the fence. He was tall enough to peer over the edge and watch Obi-Wan easily. It was both irritating and endearing.

“I hope those aren’t the clothes you are planning on wearing.”

“What?” Obi-Wan looked down at himself, both affronted and worried that he had somehow dressed like a five-year-old.

Qui-Gon laughed, his eyes crinkling, “You look great, too good actually. No matter how careful you are, everyone always spills at least some paint on themselves. I just don’t want you ruining your clothes. With paint anyway.”

If a smile pulled at the corner of Obi-Wan’s mouth, it wasn’t intentional. He looked down at the light sweater and jeans he was wearing and couldn’t help but agree. “You’re probably right. Um... I’ll go see if I have anything I wouldn’t mind throwing away.”

“Perfect! Come on over after, I was just about to start frying some eggs.” Qui-Gon’s voice smiled as much as the corners’ of his eyes.

Obi-Wan waved as he went back inside and began tearing through his closet. It was embarrassing to realize that most of his casual clothing was hardly used enough to justify destroying with paint. 

Finally, at the very bottom of a drawer, he found a green t-shirt he had meant to throw away after a job last year. Obi-Wan fingered its soft cotton between his fingers, there was only a small hole in it, but he’d never managed to completely get out the bloodstains.

Would it be bad to just show up shirtless? Obi-Wan made a face and quickly changed into the shirt before looking in the mirror. The remaining stain just looked brown and speckled. It could have come from anything really. Obi-Wan nodded to himself before finding a pair of sweatpants he didn’t care about. Ready as he was ever going to be, he headed over to Qui-Gon’s.

Qui-Gon answered at the second knock. “Obi-Wan! Come— what happened to your shirt?!” There was unnecessary alarm in his voice, as he gestured to the large smear of a stain covering the left half of Obi-Wan’s abdomen.

“Oh! I uh, I used it for paintball and the stains wouldn’t come out. This okay?” Obi-Wan held out his arms for inspection.

Qui-Gon blinked a few times before nodding, “Ah, yeah, no, definitely better.” He gestured for Obi-Wan to follow him, “Kitchen is right over here.”

It already smelled amazing, “The bacon and hashbrowns are staying warm in the oven. Unless you’d prefer something else?” Qui-Gon asked worriedly as he picked up a spatula. “I could actually make some pancakes if you’d rather—”

Obi-Wan waved his hands, “No, this sounds great! Nothing like a warm breakfast.”

It only took a few minutes for Qui-Gon to plate up their breakfast, “Eat up, we’ll need all the energy we can get.”

Obi-Wan raised an eyebrow as he took his first bite, looking directly at Qui-Gon who flushed under his gaze. He’d been going to make a sardonic remark, but the eggs were better than he expected, “Oh, this is really good.”

Qui-Gon laughed, “I’m glad you like it. There’s more where that came from.”

Obi-Wan chuckled as well, “If I eat too much, I’m not going to be much help. Where are we painting?”

“I’ve prepped the living room and study, plus the hallway. Won’t be able to get to Anakin’s room until he’s gone off to college since he won’t let me touch it.” Qui-Gon said with a touch of amusement. “It’s a big job so if we don’t get it done today, it’s fine. I’ll probably need to do a couple coats anyway.”

“Just show me what to do, and we’ll get started,” Obi-Wan said undaunted, He had never shied away from a challenge.

Once they got started, it was more fun than Obi-Wan was willing to admit to watch Qui-Gon show him how to paint the walls in the living room. As the tall man stretched up to reach the top of the wall, his shirt rode up as well, showing off that if he didn’t go to the gym, he certainly did something to keep in shape. The downwards motion towards the floor should have been illegal, showcasing Qui-Gon’s backside in sweatpants that were much tighter than they had any reason to be. 

Qui-Gon definitely caught him gawking when he turned around to ask Obi-Wan if he wanted to try.

“Oh. Yeah, sure.” Obi-Wan stuttered, flustered at being caught. Qui-Gon just grinned brighter and handed him the roller. 

Obi-Wan went through the motions that Qui-Gon had demonstrated for him, but he must have loaded up too much paint on the roller, since it splashed back on his face as he rolled it down the wall.

Qui-Gon muffled a laugh, “Ah, you probably want to put less paint on the roller next time. Here, let me get that for you.”

“Yeah, I figured,” Obi-Wan said wryly, before going wide-eyed as Qui-Gon gently captured Obi-Wan’s face in his large soft hands, using his thumb to wipe away the paint from Obi-Wan’s cheek. Qui-Gon didn’t immediately let go, letting his thumb slide across Obi-Wan’s skin. Obi-Wan let his eye’s drift closed.

There was a moment, three heartbeats, that Obi-Wan considered just letting go.

Instead, he pulled away, “Let me see if I can get it right this time.” 

Qui-Gon let him go, letting his hands fall to his sides while he watched Obi-Wan make his second attempt.

“I think you’ve got it,” Qui-Gon said congenially, “I’ll get started on this other wall.”

Together, they managed to get the first coat of paint on the walls without too much incident, although Obi-Wan was glad Qui-Gon had covered the furniture and floor as well as he had. Despite his best efforts, paint splotches had spread over the room, as well as on the two of them.

“I think that’s it, time to start on the study.” Qui-Gon wiped his arm across his brow, spreading paint across his face.

Obi-Wan grinned, saying nothing about the rather adorable mark. “Sounds great.” 

He turned to follow Qui-Gon down the hall when he noticed that somehow, at some point, Qui-Gon had managed to get a splash of paint on the left side of his ass. The incredible temptation to reach out nearly overcame him, and when Qui-Gon turned to let Obi-Wan go in first, there was no doubt in Obi-Wan’s mind that his face was flaming red.

“Obi-Wan? Are you alright?” Qui-Gon asked, concern creasing his brow. It was endearing and Obi-Wan felt his face heat further.

“It’s nothing,” Obi-Wan said too quickly, “What wall do you want me to start on?”

Qui-Gon continued to stare at him curiously while Obi-Wan looked around the room, carefully avoiding the other man’s gaze. The furniture had been moved to the center of the room and was covered with sheets so it was hard to tell what it normally looked like, but Obi-Wan appreciated how much light came from the south-facing window.

“Hmm, if you want to start there, it’d be great.” Qui-Gon pointed towards the nearest wall, and the two of them started working in silence again until Obi-Wan finally managed to overcome his embarrassment.

“So a study, huh? Is this where you grade all your student’s essays?”

“That, and write. Preferably the latter.”

“Do you write a lot of academic papers?” Obi-Wan asked, glancing over at the other man for the first time since they started in the new room.

Qui-Gon chuckled, “A few, but there’s not much call for it at a community college, from me at any rate.”

“So what are you writing then?” Obi-Wan finished his wall, moving faster now that he was used to the job, and moved to the wall with the window.

“Oh, ah, this and that,” Qui-Gon said vaguely.

Curiosity piqued, Obi-Wan turned to look at a now flustered Qui-Gon. “‘This and that’? What, like porn?” Obi-Wan asked, joking.

Obi-Wan hadn’t thought Qui-Gon could go so red, “No!” He looked at Obi-Wan horrified, “I write a published series on the side, it's a nice supplemental income.” 

“Oh,” Why was that so embarrassing then, Obi-Wan thought to himself while prodding further, “That’s really great! Anything I’ve read?”

Qui-Gon glanced at him warily, “It’s pretty unlikely.”

Ah, so Qui-Gon hadn’t been as successful as an author as he wanted to be, “I enjoy reading quite a bit, you should loan me a copy of one of your books.” Obi-Wan offered, “Or actually, I can pick up a copy from a bookstore if you’d rather?” 

The red tint to Qui-Gon’s cheeks was coming back, and spreading down his neck. Obi-Wan wished he could see just how far the blush went. “Don’t worry about it, it’s probably not something you’re interested in. What kind of books do you like to read?”

Obi-Wan knew a subject change when he saw one, and empathized, “Hmm, a bit of everything. I have a lot of time to read when I’m traveling. I always enjoy a good science fiction novel, but mysteries are a lot of fun too.”

Qui-Gon turned out to be a voracious reader as well, and the next hour went by quickly as they chatted about their favorite novels.

They stopped for lunch between paint coats drying, but got right back to work afterward. Obi-Wan probably should have started the motions to leave, it’d been hours already, but he was enjoying their time together and truthfully had nothing better to do. Just more reports that would lead to more travel. And more risks.

Qui-Gon even managed to get Obi-Wan to talk about himself, a rare feat indeed. Obi-Wan’s childhood had been lonely. He had ended up in the foster care system by seven after his mom died and his dad vanished. It wasn’t the nightmare story a lot of kids had, he had managed to get out of the system and into college. Stil, he had struggled for a while until he had settled into where he was now.

“I’m… sorry you had to go through that.” Qui-Gon said, eyes meeting Obi-Wan’s.

Obi-Wan shrugged, uncomfortable with the sympathy, “I have a good life now, that’s what matters.” He lowered his roller, “Is that it?”

“Yeah, it’s amazing we managed to get it all done in one day. Just have to clean up and put everything back. You’ve been an amazing help.”

“I can help with that as well.” Obi-Wan offered, gesturing at the furniture.

“Not like that you can’t,” Qui-Gon said amusedly, looking Obi-Wan up and down.

Obi-Wan glanced down. Between the two of them, he had ended up almost coated in splatters of paint, while Qui-Gon had just a few splashes.

“Yeah, I probably should wash up.” Obi-Wan looked at his pants and shoes. More like he would need to hose off in the backyard to keep his poor floor from being absolutely ruined. 

“You can use my bathroom so you aren’t tracking it back into your place. Just leave your clothes and shoes on the dropcloth out here.” Qui-Gon moved down the hall and opened the door to the bathroom. “I can loan you some clothes and then we can get started on the furniture.”

Obi-Wan raised his brows, he probably shouldn’t risk spreading the paint to what looked like an already renovated bathroom but— 

A surge of mischief went through him and, without thinking more about it, Obi-Wan pulled off his shoes and shirt quickly.

“I can get you a towel—” Qui-Gon stuttered catching sight of Obi-Wan, who was now pulling off his sweatpants. “I, um..”

“That would be great,” Obi-Wan said, grinning as he stood there in just his underwear, “I’ll see you in a few minutes.” He left his ruined clothes out in the hall, making sure he bent and stretched as he stacked them, before closing the bathroom door on a stupified Qui-Gon.

He shouldn’t tease, he knew better, but Qui-Gon made it so tempting.

While he was still in the shower, Qui-Gon knocked and yelled through the door, “Hey, I’ll just put the towel on the handle for when you're done.”

“Just put it on the vanity, I left the door unlocked,” Obi-Wan called back.

For a brief second, Obi-Wan thought Qui-Gon might not have been able to hear him before the door opened and slammed closed a second later.   
“If you need me, I’ll just be down the hall, grabbing my own shower.” Qui-Gon sounded stressed.

“Okay!” Obi-Wan finished up and toweled himself off. Qui-Gon hadn’t added any replacement clothes to the pile, so Obi-Wan tied the towel around his waist and carefully avoided any spots of paint as he went to the end of the hall.

The door was open to the spacious master bedroom, with no doubt an ensuite bathroom that Obi-Wan could hear the other shower running in. Unsure of where else to go, he sat down on the massive bed to wait. Obi-Wan looked around, noticing a few books displayed on the nightstand, one of which he recognized.

A delighted smile spread across his face. Qui-Gon had read the first Jedi Seduction novel?! They hadn’t discussed romance novels at all. Picking it up, Obi-Wan was impressed to notice it was a first edition, well used, and, flipping through it, annotated. Surprised, Obi-Wan read a few of the notes only to realize they were impressively detailed and thought out.

The bathroom opened, revealing a barely covered Qui-Gon. Obi-Wan looked at him wide-eyed, distracted by the other man’s chest.

Qui-Gon seemed equally thrown by Obi-Wan’s sudden appearance.

“Jedi Seduction: Duel of the Fates?” Obi-Wan managed to get out, barely managing to pull his eyes up from a droplet of water slowly making its way from Qui-Gon’s clavicle to the hollow of his chest.

“I see you’ve found my guilty pleasure.” Qui-Gon did indeed flush all down his chest in a most captivating way. It made Obi-Wan want to touch, to just let go for once.

“It’s one of mine as well,” Obi-Wan confessed, trying to focus on the excitement of knowing someone else who enjoyed the series. “Personally, I prefer Desert Winds, but Duel of the Fates always feels like coming home. I love having a copy with me when I am on an especially tough job. Makes being away a bit easier.”

“You’ve read them?” Qui-Gon took a step towards the bed, eyes lit up in surprise. 

Obi-Wan chuckled, “You could say that. Pretty sure I’ve read all seven of Sterne’s works at least three times. Except Nobel End. That one leaves things a bit too sad for me to handle reading too often.”

“Ah, but doesn’t that make the reunion so much sweeter in Across the Stars? Our heroes finally finding one another again after thinking the other had died?” Qui-Gon came closer, sitting next to him on the bed and unwittingly pulling on the towel loosely tucked around Obi-Wan’s waist. Eagerly he held out his hand, “Here, let me see that for a moment. I want to show you—” 

Suddenly, Qui-Gon went silent, expression falling from excitement to sudden apprehension.

“What? What’s wrong?” Obi-Wan’s eyes scoured the room looking for a threat. Finding none, he looked down at the bed confused. “Did I get paint on your bed?”

“No. No, nothing like that.” Qui-Gon’s voice was as soft and gentle as his touch. Delicately, he traced his large hand along Obi-Wan’s ribs. Following the rough edges of Obi-Wan’s scarred skin, the same scar that matched the stains on his shirt. 

“Obi-Wan, what happened?” Qui-Gon asked imploringly,

Qui-Gon was so close, the fresh clean smell of soap and warm honey wafted off him, fogging Obi-Wan’s thoughts.

“Oh. Oh. Um, would you believe me if I said it was the same paintball accident?”

Qui-Gon narrowed his eyes, they somehow managed to be even bluer up close, “And what about this one?” He shifted forward, reaching across Obi-Wan to trace two circular scars marring his left shoulder.

“Uh, fishing?” Qui-Gon was almost kneeling on the bed, surrounding Obi-Wan. Obi-Wan really didn’t think he could be blamed for leaning back, overwhelmed and heart racing.

Qui-Gon was relentless, like a dog with a bone. “Right, and this?” He gestured to Obi-Wan’s left arm, which was riddled with small pocked scars, surrounding the surgically straight line of where Bant had to patch him back up last year.

Obi-Wan fell. He’d been falling for a while, but the landing was soft and welcoming. “Oh… let's say, a bad fall from a trampoline?”

“You can’t expect me to believe that.” Qui-Gon looked frustrated, leaning above him, hands now on either side of Obi-Wan’s head, his silver touched hair untied for once and tumbling over his shoulder.

With a soft sigh, Obi-Wan gave in to temptation and touched it, coiling the soft locks around his fingers. “Not really, no.” Above him, Qui-Gon seemed to have finally realized just how far they had gone, his breathing picking up pace to match Obi-Wan’s.

Obi-Wan couldn’t take his eyes off Qui-Gon as the other man swallowed thickly, “Why won’t you tell me?”

“Some things are better left unsaid,” Obi-Wan said softly. Qui-Gon looked ready to protest, to say more. Before he could, Obi-Wan stretched up, capturing his lips with his own.

Despite everything that had been building between them, Obi-Wan knew there was a chance that Qui-Gon would pull away. That everything had been a misunderstanding from the very beginning. That maybe Qui-Gon’s attraction to him wasn’t enough to overcome the horror of Obi-Wan’s scars.

Qui-Gon sank into their kiss like a man tasting water in the desert. And Obi-Wan wanted more.

It was easy enough to loop his leg around Qui-Gon, rolling them both fully onto the bed, and if a towel was lost in the process it was no loss at all. Qui-Gon was entirely well proportioned.

“Fuck,” Qui-Gon gasped as their bodies rubbed together.

“That’s what I’m hoping for,” Obi-Wan smirked, from his now higher position.

A fire lit behind Qui-Gon’s eyes. “Is that so?” His large hand trailed down along Obi-Wan’s side before meeting the tenuously hanging towel, “I think you won’t be needing this then.”

The cool air as Qui-Gon tore the towel away only served to contrast to the rising heat of his skin.

“I suppose that’s as close to living in a bodice ripper as I’ll ever get.” Obi-Wan teased, enjoying the feel of Qui-Gon’s chest beneath his hands, the man’s nipples, hard and erect. Nearly as needy as the member pressed against Obi-Wan’s thigh.

“Oh hush you,” Qui-Gon choked out, the laughter in his voice undermining the command before they rolled again, his warm mouth butter soft on the side of Obi-Wan’s neck. Obi-Wan was ready to remark on just what he thought of that idea, but Qui-Gon preempted him, the kisses turning desperate and rough, sucking just— there.

Whatever Obi-Wan had been about to say was forgotten as he gasped, losing himself to the sheer surge of want. Wanting not just the here and now, but so much more, the possibility of a simpler, better life the man offered Obi-Wan by simply existing. A hollow ache seeded itself in Obi-Wan’s heart.

“Obi-Wan, look at me.” Obi-Wan looked up into Qui-Gon’s eyes, which were filled with tenderness and so much light. It made Obi-Wan feel treasured, like he was someone worth caring for. Before Obi-Wan could respond, Qui-Gon was kissing him again, pulling him closer.

The next moments were rough and intense, pure pleasure interspersed with heady moments of utter gentleness. Soothing kisses before the heat became too much and passion once again pulled them even closer. Qui-Gon was like a vortex that Obi-Wan didn’t even want to attempt to escape. A beautiful man who all at once seemed fascinated and worried about the scars littering Obi-Wan’s skin, whose worst injury was a badly set nose, probably the result of defending someone else, was shown proudly and without shame or fear.

Afterwards, when Qui-Gon held him close and Obi-Wan stared at the bedroom around them, he couldn’t help but think that no matter how well he and Qui-Gon fit together, Obi-Wan didn’t belong in this nest of domesticity. He could pretend, even peripherally enjoy life as he imagined it with friends and family, but in the end he was something else. And anyone who truly got to know him would know it and would eventually resent him for it. His life didn’t leave room for anyone else, let alone someone as good and kind as Qui-Gon.

Qui-Gon’s thumb slowly rubbed around the corner of Obi-Wan’s hip, still tired from their lovemaking. It would be awkward now. Or maybe not. Qui-Gon had never indicated he wanted anything serious, and there was nothing stopping them from being cordial with one other. Maybe they could even be friends? Either way, Obi-Wan had to go.

He slipped away from the warmth of Qui-Gon’s arms, his heart cold with regret.

“Obi-Wan?” Qui-Gon said curiously before concern leaked into his expression as he watched Obi-Wan grab one of the towels.

“I should get going,” Obi-Wan said quickly, hand already on the door as Qui-Gon sat up and tried to follow.

“Wait— “ 

Obi-Wan wasn’t listening.

“Let me grab you some clothes at least.” 

The desperate offer made Obi-Wan pause, half turning, but Qui-Gon’s heart-broken expression almost tore down Obi-Wan’s resolve and he knew he needed a clean break. It was better to cauterize a wound than to wrap it and let it fester.

“It’s okay, really.” Obi-Wan knew he was running away, but sometimes retreat was necessary, if only for his own sanity.

“Obi-Wan, please,” Qui-Gon didn’t follow him immediately, the sound of drawers opening and slamming shut echoing down the hall as Obi-Wan fled. He made it to the front door before Qui-Gon grabbed his arm, stopping him just before he could open it.

“Hey, it's okay.” Qui-Gon’s voice was low and gentle again like he was trying to placate a wounded animal. The tone made Obi-Wan want to tell him he wasn’t some broken creature that could be nursed back to health, but he wanted to get out even more.

“Let go!”

Qui-Gon did so immediately, because, of course he would, but before Obi-Wan could even react, a pile of clothing was shoved into his arms. “Here, just— just take these, I’ll leave you alone okay?”

Obi-Wan clenched the doorknob in his hand, staring at the bundle Qui-Gon offered him.

“It doesn’t mean anything, you can bring them back. Or just throw them away for all I care.” Qui-Gon still sounded so caring, like his first and only thought was still for Obi-Wan. Obi-Wan wished Qui-Gon would be angry or even yell. 

This time when Qui-Gon nudged the pile into Obi-Wan’s arms, he accepted it.

Having done what he set out to do, Qui-Gon kept his word and left. Leaving Obi-Wan alone, half-naked in the entryway, and feeling like he hadn’t truly fucked up his life up so badly since Oslo. 

It only took half a minute to dress in the random t-shirt and loose pants that Qui-Gon had shoved at him. They utterly dwarfed him, and no doubt looked ridiculous, but it was still better than walking home in a towel. He slipped outside, hoping that if he moved quickly enough no one would even notice his walk of shame.

So, of course, Quinlan was out doing some evening rose watering.

They both froze as soon as Quinlan turned to see him, more than enough time to tell, even across the street, exactly what Obi-Wan was wearing and where he was coming from.

Quinlan’s face broke into a wide smile, followed shortly with a loud wolf whistle.

Mortified, Obi-Wan practically leaped across the grass, Qui-Gon’s pants dragging beneath his feet, and locked himself away. The whole thing was over in less than thirty seconds, but the whole neighborhood would know by tomorrow. 

Obi-Wan could have cried. Trying to smother himself with his own hands, Obi-Wan braced himself against the door and slowly sank down.

He had known it would be a mistake.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally got to some sexy times, even if it didn't end well. Obi-Wan is a bit evil and heartbreaking in this chapter. He got too close to the heart of the whirlpool that is Qui-Gon and got sucked in ;) Next chapter is going to be Qui-Gon's perspective, written by the fabulous LadyDisdayne.


	4. An Interlude: The Stargazer’s Soliloquy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks Chibiobiwan for dragging me into this hell. Really though, this was so much fun to write! I hope you all enjoy a glimpse into poor Qui-Gon's life.

After his divorce, Qui-Gon thought he had left behind suburbia. After all, by himself, he didn’t need much. Qui-Gon had just dropped Anakin off with Shmi after a weekend visit when she asked him when he was going to finally move out of the cramped bachelor pad he called home for the past eight years. He had moved into the small apartment “temporarily” to save money after the divorce and had ended up staying far longer than planned. 

“You know Qui-Gon, the Evans’ place has been on the market for almost a year and they are desperate to get out. You should make them an offer. It would be good for Anakin if we were closer together, and you'd finally have space for the study you are always on about.”

Qui-Gon laughed. “Shmi, you don’t want me living that close. And what would I do with an entire house? Build an observatory?”

Shmi sighed as she walked him to the front door. “You should at least think about it Qui-Gon. The area is full of great people, and Anakin really would love to see you more.”

Qui-Gon just chuckled again and got in his car, ready for the forty-five minute drive back to his apartment. It really was a long way between, and the college was literally right in the middle, only twenty minutes from Shmi’s. 

He shook his head, clearing his thoughts. Even he knew that the Evans’ place was an absolute mess, their three kids had demolished both the house and property. It was no wonder that it had been on the market that long. It would be a tedious, expensive renovation that was hardly worth the return investment.

On the other hand, Qui-Gon noted as he drove past the property in question, they had a spacious, south facing backyard and the neighboring yards were free of any large trees that would block his view of the night sky. It really would be like being able to have his own, private observatory in the backyard. Especially if he could— but the city would never allow that right?

Qui-Gon only made it another block before he whipped his car around and grabbed a flyer. It wouldn’t hurt to just take a look, right?

It turned out to be a bit of a slippery slope. Before he knew it, Qui-Gon suddenly had a real estate agent and was soon under contract. It was more than a little overwhelming, but on the bright side, Tahl knew the in’s and out’s of the city code and managed to arrange all the permits for his dream balcony before the sale was even finalized. His extended stay in the apartment meant that he had more than enough to build it right away, and of course do the rest of the renovations that the house desperately needed. 

Once he moved in, it only took his new neighbor, Quinlan, three days to give him a nickname and integrate himself and his family into Qui-Gon’s life. With his help, Qui-Gon had soon met the entire street and would even consider some of the neighbors to be good friends. That was except for the mystery neighbor right next door, who was still on an extended “work trip.”

It was hard not to be curious, but whatever Qui-Gon had expected to be behind the door when Quinlan Vos finally dragged him to meet his absentee neighbor, Obi-Wan Kenobi was not it. 

At first, Qui-Gon had been almost dumbstruck at just how attractive his neighbor was, watching as he interacted with Quinlan, full of humor and good-natured teasing. Under it all, however, Qui-Gon couldn’t help but notice the edge of nervousness that radiated from Obi-Wan, from the way he held himself perfectly still unless actively doing something, to how his eyes always kept Qui-Gon in sight from the first time he saw him. Qui-Gon wanted to think it might have been mutual attraction, but the edge of anxiousness gave him pause. 

In the end, Qui-Gon was only sure of two things when he left Obi-Wan’s house; first,he couldn’t wait to spend more time with the other man, and two, there was no way in hell that man was an auditor of any sort.

* * *

Later that evening, Qui-Gon found himself out on his observatory just in time to prepare for the meteor shower. He had been trying to edit and mark his student’s papers, but his mind kept wandering back to the mystery of Obi-Wan. So, he had made himself a glass of honeyed tea and made himself comfortable waiting for the meteorite shower to begin. 

During their brief encounter, Qui-Gon hadn’t wanted to take his eyes off the other man. It was fascinating just how much of a walking conundrum Obi-Wan Kenobi was. Obi-Wan was all at once the most graceful and awkward human being that Qui-Gon had ever met, he flinched at the smallest sound, but his hands were steady and motions sure. He was funny and quick to laugh, but the laugh never quite reached his haunted eyes. For all that he wore happiness and laughter as a mask, it didn’t take a mindreader to see that Obi-Wan’s heart was buried deep. 

Qui-Gon had just begun setting up his telescope for the show when he caught movement out of the corner of his eye. He looked over to Obi-Wan’s backyard, where, despite the darkness, he could see his neighbor digging a very large hole for a very small wooden box. Qui-Gon couldn’t help but watch, appreciating the view. 

When Qui-Gon called out offering his assistance, it was more teasing than anything else. Obi-Wan spun around looking like a deer caught in the headlights. 

Qui-Gon felt bad, but couldn’t help but be amused when it became obvious that Qui-Gon’s balcony vantage point allowed him to see much more of Obi-Wan then Obi-Wan could see of him. 

“Qui-Gon?!” Obi-Wan finally looked up, noticing Qui-Gon leaning on the railing. If the confusion in Obi-Wan’s voice was any indication, he must not have noticed Qui-Gon’s new balcony until now. 

“What are you doing out here?”

Curious about the box, Qui-Gon couldn’t help but return the question.

Obi-Wan nervously looked behind himself at the sprawling hole and box. “I couldn’t sleep and decided to start working on my garden.”

If Obi-Was was gardening at midnight, then Qui-Gon would eat his own shirt. The poor man obviously hadn’t planted anything in his life. Dug a few holes sure, but planted something living? Probably not. 

On a positive note, the hard labor had done wonders for Obi-Wan’s appearance, leaving his hair disheveled and shirt askew. Qui-Gon wanted nothing more than to watch those muscles in action. Preferably in his bed. 

“Nothing quite like working up a sweat to cure insomnia. Though, it does seem a bit late for a bit of rigorous outdoor fun.” Qui-Gon couldn’t help but tease, even if it wasn’t appreciated by the other man. 

“Ah, well you see, I perform my best work after hours.” Qui-Gon almost choked on his tea at the very unexpected remark. It sounded oddly truthful for being said in jest, and Qui-Gon’s natural curiosity skyrocketed.

Qui-Gon wanted to see if he could get a further rise out of Obi-Wan. “It’s too bad it’s so dark down there then. I’d love to see your work.”

Everything kind of went downhill from there, Qui-Gon shamelessly flirting with his attractive neighbor, who, much to Qui-Gon’s delight, teased and flirted right back. 

When asked about his stargazing, Qui-Gon let himself hope that maybe, he could get Obi-Wan to join him.

Alas, it was not to be. Qui-Gon forced himself to not feel too bad when Obi-Wan declined his offer to join him to watch the meteorites, trying to distract himself with the telescope and sneaking glances of Obi-Wan’s graceful, albeit haphazard, shoveling.

Eventually, Qui-Gon couldn’t help himself. He knew he was already developing a crush on the captivating man next door, so he offered a lantern, hoping that Obi-wan would accept and Qui-Gon would be able to convince him to come up to watch the shower. The second rejection was more disappointing than it should have been. It wasn’t often that Qui-Gon fell for someone, but when he did, it was hard and fast.

Obi-Wan was just about to leave when destiny intervened, and the first shooting star streaked across the sky, “There!” Qui-Gon pointed up as dozens more lit up the sky. 

Obi-Wan was caught up in the beauty of the shower, just as Qui-Gon was caught up in the beauty of Obi-Wan. Soon, they were discussing Qui-Gon’s work at the college.

“Oh, so I should be calling you _Professor_ then?” Hearing Obi-Wan say ‘professor’ like that did something to Qui-Gon he would rather not admit, bringing heat to his face and lighting a fire deep in his stomach.

“Only if you want to take one of my classes. I do offer private, in-home lessons.” Qui-Gon inwardly groaned. What the hell would possess him to say something that forward and t _acky_!? He was just glad that Anakin was at Shmi’s. He would have never heard the end of it if he had been overheard.

Despite knowing better, Qui-Gon just couldn’t seem to keep his mouth shut, and overplayed his hand. He could hear the weariness in Obi-Wan’s voice and hesitated, before asking once more if the other man would like to join him for the rest of the show. He honestly thought it would do him some good. 

It wasn’t unexpected when Obi-Wan again declined, but Qui-Gon couldn’t help but be disappointed as he watched as Obi-Wan picked up his box and shovel and said goodbye.

The stars were a little less vibrant as Obi-Wan shut the door and Qui-Gon was left alone. 

* * *

Qui-Gon couldn’t believe what he was seeing. Obi-Wan had just pulled in next door, a small oak tree hanging on for its life out the back window of his car. After the disappointment of the night before, Qui-Gon told himself that there was no way he was going to investigate, let alone help. He wasn't sure if his heart could take more rejection so soon.

So naturally, he found himself dressed and in Obi-Wan’s driveway before Obi-Wan had managed to finish unloading the car, staring at the unfortunate tree from the other side of the picket fence.

Qui-Gon couldn’t help the surprise that colored his voice as he greeted Obi-Wan. He had been fairly sure that the garden was being used as some kind of cover up. For what, Qui-Gon couldn’t begin to guess, but Obi-Wan’s shoveling had only yielded a few odd shaped holes that would be fairly useless for most planting. 

Obi-Wan’s cheerfulness over the garden sounded hollow, further proving to Qui-Gon that something was amiss. Not wanting to let the poor tree see further damage, Qui-Gon didn’t wait for Obi-Wan’s agreement to his offer of aid and ignored his refusal.Together, they managed to pull the small tree out of the car with minimal further damage.

Obi-Wan thanked him for the help, trying to drag the tree into the backyard on his own. 

Entertained by Obi-Wan’s stubbornness, Qui-Gon asked Obi-Wan about the oak, knowing full well Obi-Wan had no idea what he had gotten himself into. Obi-Wan’s shocked panic just confirmed it. 

Qui-Gon continued, guiding Obi-Wan through the proper care for the oak. Qui-Gon couldn’t help but feel bad for both the tree and its new owner. It was obvious that Obi-Wan was in over his head. 

He felt even worse for the tree when Obi-Wan indicated where he wanted it planted, way too close to both the house and fence. However, once he realized that Obi-Wan was trying to use the tree to hide his yard from Qui-Gon’s balcony, it became much more amusing.

As their conversation progressed, Obi-Wan started rubbing his chin as he asked, drawing Qui-Gon’s focus to the long line of the other man’s neck. It took all of his will power to not daydream of replacing Obi-Wan’s hand with his mouth, exploring the exposed skin and soft-looking beard. 

Qui-Gon drew himself out of his daze, and pointed to a spot that would actually work better for the tree. 

Obi-Wan began to refuse Qui-Gon’s help, but Qui-Gon pressed forward, waving away yet another dismissal. What would it take to get Obi-Wan to open up?

It soon became apparent that Qui-Gon had been correct about Obi-Wan’s garden. The younger man had no working knowledge of how plants or trees grew, or even the basic care they needed. They spent the next hour discussing the proper care and feeding of the tree Obi-Wan had purchased. 

Qui-Gon found himself greatly enjoying the company, especially when Obi-Wan would let go a bit and truly laugh. It was a beautiful sound and Qui-Gon found himself wishing he would have the pleasure of coaxing it from Obi-Wan everyday. 

Qui-Gon sat back, content with a job well done. Despite Obi-Wan’s hesitant nature, Qui-Gon couldn’t help but feel like they had a connection and he was nothing if not persistent. So, Qui-Gon took a chance and asked if Obi-Wan would cook him dinner as repayment.

When Obi-Wan leaned in close, his soft breath tickling Qui-Gon’s ear, sending a shiver of desire down his spine. “I can safely say, I would owe you even more if you managed to eat a dinner I made. I’ll have to figure out something else.”

Qui-Gon flushed, cheeks heating with the possibilities of what Obi-Wan could mean and agreed they could work something out. 

Qui-Gon was becoming fairly certain that Obi-Wan was just as interested, that is until he agreed that he would be going to Saturday’s BBQ and Obi-Wan again withdrew, effectively ending the conversation. 

_Ah, so it wasn’t what I hoped,_ thought Qui-Gon, a bit miserably. 

As they walked back to the front yard, a few of the neighborhood kids stopped to say hello. 

“Hi, Mr. Fox!” Qui-Gon inwardly wincedat the name the neighborhood had given him, but he smiled good-humoredly all the same.

Qui-Gon inwardly sighed when they invited him to go see Anakin’s latest drone and sent them off.He had seen more of that drone then he ever wanted to again. Anakin insisted on spending entire paychecks on updating the damn thing, swearing he was going to make it quieter and faster than any other drone on the market. 

As Qui-Gon waved goodbye to the kids, his heart lifted at the sight of Obi-Wan’s grin. 

Maybe, just maybe, he wasn’t as wrong as he thought. 

* * *

The next few days flew by in a frenzy of grading and stargazing. Qui-Gon spent the evenings on his balcony, wishing that Obi-Wan would come and join him. Or at least come outside for a chat. 

However, it seemed like Obi-Wan had started avoiding his backyard during the evenings, opting instead to water his tree and new plants at odd times of the day, times that honestly weren't doing the plants, or Obi-Wan’s water bill, much good. 

On Friday however, Qui-Gon’s luck turned for the better. Obi-Wan was still out watering his tree when Qui-Gon climbed the metal spiral staircase to his observatory. Qui-Gon watched for a moment, caught up in the grace and precision of Obi-Wan’s movements. It was as if he was an entirely different person when he thought he was alone, relaxed and calm. 

It didn’t take long for that to change once Obi-Wan glanced over and noticed he was being watched. He turned up the hose’s water pressure from the nozzle, causing the entire thing to erupt in a fountain of water. 

“Wow, dinner and a show! Eight out of ten for the wet t-shirt contest entry, it would have been a solid ten if your shirt had been white.” Qui-Gon clapped, hoping to at least make Obi-Wan laugh. 

Obi-Wan finally got the hose turned off and took a bow. “Glad someone enjoyed it. Now if you don’t mind, I need to go dry off.” Obi-Wan slowly peeled off his shirt, exposing his lean frame. 

It was at that moment, Qui-Gon knew he was screwed. 

“Ten out of ten!” Qui-Gon heard himself hoot. And it was true, Obi-Wan was one of the most beautiful people Qui-Gon had ever met, but why Qui-Gon had decided to tell him like this was a mystery. 

“I’m not even wearing a t-shirt!” Obi-Wan shouted back in exasperation as he headed back inside.

“You should try for the wet boxer competition next! I bet we can get you at least a solid nine, even in those khakis!” Qui-Gon was pretty sure Obi-Wan couldn’t hear him, but it was worth the shot. 

Qui-Gon sipped at his tea, his heart filled with anticipation of the next day's BBQ and the possibilities of how he could spend more time with Obi-Wan. It was obvious that the other man was interested as well, Qui-Gon just had to figure out why he was holding back.

* * *

At the BBQ, Qui-Gon knew he shouldn’t feel as devastated as he did. He thought things had been going fairly well when he was talking to Obi-Wan and Katooni about their code game, and he had even managed to get a small smile out of Obi-Wan. Qui-Gon was honestly baffled by the codebreaker game. The more Katooni explained the code, the more intricate it became, involving page numbers and quotes from multiple books, deciphering various symbols, and even a few riddles. It was by no means a ‘simple code’ as Katooni and Obi-Wan had claimed.

But the strangest part was that Katooni had repeatedly referred to Obi-Wan as a codebreaker, and the more she told him about the previous puzzles Obi-Wan had given to her, it became even clearer that auditing and codes had nothing in common. Obi-Wan really was a code unto himself, one that Qui-Gon hoped he could get close enough to decipher. 

Mid-sentence, Katooni noticed her mother’s arrival and bolted off for a hug, leaving Qui-Gon with Yoda, his neighbor that, despite his eccentricities, was becoming a close friend. 

“Qui-Gon, speak with you I must, and introduce you to Mister Kenobi. Very handsome, and single, he is.” Qui-Gon felt the blood rise to his cheeks as he choked on his drink. Yoda, perceptive as always, continued, “Ah, met him already, I see you did. Hum?”

Qui-Gon couldn’t help but awkwardly laugh, “Quinlan introduced us earlier this week. And I’ve run into him a few times since.”

“Watched him from your ‘observatitory’ you have, hmm?” Qui-Gon’s blush deepened and Yoda giggled. “Put on a good _show_ for you he did, hmm?” 

Qui-Gon wanted the grass to eat him alive. Yoda must have been outside during at least part of their conversation Friday. Qui-Gon wasn’t sure what was worse, that Yoda heard his ridiculous flirting, or the multiple rejections. 

“Yoda, _please-_ ” Qui-Gon sighed and thought for a moment. Once Yoda was on something, it stuck. He would be better off just distracting the old man. 

“Yoda, have you still been having those seagull issues?” Qui-Gon had never spotted one of the supposed birds despite Yoda’s claims. . 

“Hummm, seen them I have not. Heard their incessant buzzing, I have.” And like that, Yoda moved on, describing in detail his war on the native, and possibly nonnative, birds in the neighborhood that were trying to eat his vegetable garden. 

As they talked, Qui-Gon could hear Obi-Wan’s passionate discussion with Bail on politics. It quickly made Qui-Gon realize that the only person Obi-Wan was actively trying to shut out was him. 

So, of course, in that moment, the beautiful and single Satine had come and wrapped herself around Obi-Wan, as if he belonged to her in some way. Their conversation soon had Obi-Wan laughing with them about, as they called it, Qui-Gon’s “landing pad” and how he acquired the permits. 

It hurt more than he cared to admit to hear Obi-Wan laugh so freely and openly with someone else, especially at his expense. 

Qui-Gon had spiraled deep into his self-pity party when Bant stole Obi-Wan away, dragging him behind the shed. When they returned, they had obviously been in some sort of heated discussion, Obi-Wan flushed and Bant glaring daggers at her friend. 

Qui-Gon and Anakin grabbed their plates and headed to a calm corner of the yard to eat. Their peace didn’t last however, as Bant dragged Obi-Wan over, sitting him directly next to Qui-Gon. He tried to smile in greeting, but it felt hollow and forced, and probably looked even worse. 

The silence was deafening and Qui-Gon panicked, looking around for something to break the tension. 

“Oh, Obi-Wan let me introduce you to my son, Anakin.” Qui-Gon pulled Anakin close, who immediately shoved him off. 

“It’s nice to put a face to the name.” 

Anakin smirked before responding, “I could say the same.”

With horror, Qui-Gon realized his mistake. He had spent the morning telling Anakin about the past week and Obi-Wan’s starring role. Even though he had left out most of the more salacious bits, as well as his own foot-in-mouth moments, Anakin had obviously picked up on the fact that Qui-Gon had developed a crush on his neighbor. 

Qui-Gon elbowed Anakin as hard as he dared in warning and Anakin used it as an excuse to bolt over to his not-girlfriend, Padme, who was deep in conversation with Bail. Probably discussing politics again. 

Qui-Gon tried to disperse the awkwardness, apologizing for Anakin’s attitude. The conversation moved on and Qui-Gon once again found himself grinning at Obi-Wan like the love struck idiot he was, right until Satine sat down to join them, bringing up the balcony again.

Qui-Gon wasn't sure how to respond and was reluctant to discuss the balcony, after all Obi-Wan hated it enough to plant a tree to block it out. So, as usual he went with the overly truthful approach. “It was the first thing I started on when I moved in, god knows I had plenty of other renovations that needed to be doing first, but what’s the point of living if you can’t stop and smell the roses?”

“That’s very romantic of you.” Satine replied, kindly smiling at Obi-Wan. Qui-Gon felt his heart sink further. 

“Yes well, I’ve always been one to follow my heart.” Qui-Gon glanced between Satine and Obi-Wan, trying his best to smile despite how he was feeling..

“What’s your heart set on now?” Bant asked, first looking at Obi-Wan and then setting her piercing gaze onto Qui-Gon. Qui-Gon’s heart jumped into his throat. Did she know how he felt?

He went with the safest topic he could think of, “Oh, well, I’m working on the old house room by room right now. Just about ready to paint.” 

When Obi-Wan responded with a comment about the workload, Qui-Gon was struck with a bit of inspiration. He looked at Satine and then back to Obi-Wan, hoping that his next shot wouldn’t backfire. Going out on a limb, he asked if Obi-Wan would be willing to help. 

Bant made a strange choking noise that he ignored. Qui-Gon felt like he couldn't breath as he waited for Obi-Wan to respond. 

“I have some free time between working on my reports for the office if you’d like.” 

Qui-Gon couldn’t stop a grin from spreading across his face, elated that Obi-Wan actually agreed.

They discussed starting early the next morning, and Qui-Gon felt the thrill of success when Obi-Wan agreed to start with breakfast. 

After walking with Obi-Wan across the street , Qui-Gon felt as though he had at least made a dent in Obi-Wan’s armor.

When Qui-Gon slipped into bed that night, he couldn’t help but wonder what spending actual one on one time with Obi-Wan would be like. He couldn’t wait to find out. 

* * *

The next morning found Qui-Gon wide awake well before 6:00 am, almost buzzing with excitement. They had failed to actually commit to a specific time, but he knew Obi-Wan’s watering schedule well enough to know he would be awake early as well. After throwing some bacon in the oven and getting the kettle on, Qui-Gon examined his clothing options.

He finally pulled on what Anakin would probably refer to as a ‘gonna get some’ outfit. He knew that the shirt fit just slightly too short and the sweatpants hung low on his hips, ensuring that anytime he moved his midriff would be in full view. Hopefully, Obi-Wan’s reaction would be worth the effort. 

Satisfied, he returned to the kitchen to fry up the hashbrowns and finish the bacon. While the potatoes cooked, he noticed movement in Obi-Wan’s backyard. Being four inches taller than the six foot fences had its advantages, like being able to spy on one’s overly attractive neighbor when they came out to water their new tree. 

Impatient, he headed outside and said good morning.

Qui-Gon felt a bit disappointed as Obi-Wan turned off the hose to say hello, he had been daydreaming of a repeat of Friday. Even from over the fence, he could see that Obi-Wan was wearing a sweater that should have been illegal, tight in all of the right places and a deep v cut neckline . He had the sleeves pushed up, highlighting his strength and giving Qui-Gon a glimpse of a heavy scar that ran the length of his right forearm. Qui-Gon wanted to ask about it, but knew doing so would just push Obi-Wan further away. 

“I hope those aren’t the clothes you are planning on wearing.” Qui-Gon said instead. 

“What?” Obi-Wan looked down, confused. 

Qui-Gon laughed and pointed out that the paint would probably ruin anything they had on. If anything was going to ruin that sweater, he wanted it to be his hands. Obi-Wan ran back inside to find something suitable while Qui-Gon went to finish up their breakfast. Ten minutes later, he heard a knock on the door.

“Obi-Wan! Come— what happened to your shirt?!” Qui-Gon stopped mid-sentence, not sure if he could believe what he was seeing. You didn’t become a published writer without coming to know what a blood stain looked like, and the entire left side of Obi-Wan’s shirt was unmistakably covered in just that. 

Obi-Wan rattled off something about a paintball accident, no doubt a lie, but a thread in his voice waver.

Qui-Gon wanted to wrap Obi-Wan in his arms and just hold him, even if it was just for a moment. 

Instead, he agreed that the outfit was better and directed them to the kitchen. After panicking about what he had made for breakfast, he filled a plate for Obi-Wan, making sure he had plenty to eat. Quinlan had been right about Obi-Wan’s inability to eat properly, and everything in Qui-Gon wanted to make sure the other man was cared for.

It was like Qui-Gon couldn’t control his mouth around Obi-Wan, as half of what he said throughout the meal came off much more suggestive then he planned and he could feel a betraying blush creep up his cheeks. 

Eventually, they moved on to discussing what they would work on that day, which was mostly the main areas and study. Anakin had actually threatened Qui-Gon, multiple times, that if they laid a finger on his room, he would reprogram the electric kettle to only heat to ten degrees cooler or warmer then Qui-Gon’s preferred tea brewing temperature and that any new kettle bought would meet the same fate. And there was little doubt in his mind that Anakin could do it. 

Showing Obi-Wan how and where to paint became a bit of a striptease for Qui-Gon. He knew that as he painted up, he shirt would ride high, showing off his hours spent at the college’s gym. The downwards motion was even better, giving him a chance show off his squats in his overly tight sweats. 

When he turned around to ask Obi-Wan if he was ready to try, the other man had a faint dazed look, flushed. 

Obi-Wan agreed and took the roller, going through the motions that Qui-Gon had demonstrated. Qui-Gon was quickly distracted by Obi-Wan’s form, watching the thin green fabric ripple across his back as the muscles moved and flexed. He missed Obi-Wan loading too much paint on the roller, and when Obi-Wan went to roll it down the wall it splashed across his face. It was difficult not to laugh at Obi-Wan’s look of horror.

Qui-Gon couldn’t help himself. In that moment Obi-Wan was so beautiful, so bright, that Qui-Gon had to touch, to feel, so he gently cupped Obi-Wan’s face in his hands, letting his thumb rub away the paint from Obi-Wan’s cheek. Obi-Wan’s eyes went wide, and Qui-Gon didn’t ever want to let go. 

In that moment, Qui-Gion felt like the world had stopped, that Obi-Wan had finally let him in, his eyes slipping closed. 

Qui-Gon leaned down to finally capture those soft lips in his own, but suddenly Obi-Wan pulled away. 

“Let me see if I can get it right this time.” 

Qui-Gon let him go, dropping his hands and feeling utterly dejected, and moved away to work on the other wall. He would wait for Obi-Wan, even if he had to keep reminding himself, over and over again.

Soon, they had managed to finish the first coat and were ready to move on to the study. Qui-Gon led the way down the hall before turning to let Obi-Wan enter the room first, only to notice that Obi-Wan looked overheated. Qui-Gon fretted, worried that he had allowed Obi-Wan to dehydrate, but the other man just waved him off when he tried to help. 

Qui-Gon continued to stare at Obi-Wan, trying to spot what could be the problem. Nothing else seemed amiss, so they returned to work. 

Qui-Gon felt his heart stop when Obi-Wan asked about the study and if he used it to grade papers. He didn’t want to blatantly lie to Obi-Wan, which made the entire situation worse, and, despite his best efforts to dodge Obi-Wan’s questions, Qui-Gon eventually admitted that he had written a small book series.

Mercifully, Obi-Wan took the hint when Qui-Gon tried to change topics, and launched into a list of his favorite reads. It was startling how different this Obi-Wan seemed, relaxed and even enjoying himself. The next coat of paint quickly went by as they chatted about their favorite books and to-read lists. 

They took a quick break for lunch and Qui-Gon was pleasantly surprised when Obi-Wan continued to stay, helping Qui-Gon practically finish the living room entirely. 

It was late afternoon when their conversation switched to family and their childhood. Qui-Gon had just finished recounting his fairly bland upbringing, when he asked Obi-Wan about his own. Qui-Gon regretted it almost immediately after seeing the look on Obi-Wan’s face, fearful he had undone all of the progress they had made. 

Instead, in a rare moment of tenderness, Obi-Wan had opened up, walking Qui-Gon through the tragic events of his youth and the events that led to _not-auditing_. 

Qui-Gon had seen the scars left by Obi-Wan’s past, both emotional and physical. It made Qui-Gon’s soul ache and he again wanted to hold Obi-Wan and hide him from the cruelty of the world. It was astounding that he had overcome so much and had managed to stay so gentle and optimistic. Qui-Gon suddenly knew there wasn’t much he wouldn’t do for Obi-Wan Kenobi.

Qui-Gon wished he could have found the words that would show Obi-Wan just how amazing he was, instead of the feeble apology he muttered. 

All too soon they had finished painting and all that was left was removing drop clothes and putting the furniture back. 

Obi-Wan offered to help, but Qui-Gon knew that if they did anything now the majority of his furniture would end up with its own splatters of paint. Good humoredly, he offered to let the other man use his shower to clean up before they moved things around, not really considering the ramifications until it was already too late to take it back.

He only caught a glimpse, but even then he could have died in that moment, a happy man, and gone to heaven from the shock of Obi-Wan undressing right then and there, exposing his truly enticing body.

Qui-Gon wasn’t quite sure what he said as he scampered away with the fresh image of Obi-Wan in nothing but his tight briefs, but he knew if he hadn’t it would have been nigh impossible not to jump the other man then and there. 

Qui-Gon managed to pull himself together long enough to grab a clean towel. Not thinking much of it, he knocked and called through the door, offering to leave the towel on the handle. 

For the hundredth time that day, Qui-Gon’s soul tried to depart his body when Obi-Wan told him to leave it on the vanity. Was it an invitation? For all of their banter and flirting, there had never been any indication that Obi-Wan wanted something _more_ than that. 

Qui-Gon hesitated before quickly opening the door, throwing the towel onto the sink and slamming it shut again, telling Obi-Wan to let him know if anything was needed. Qui-Gon barely heard the reply as he bolted down the hallway, eager for a _very_ cold shower. 

Qui-Gon stripped down in the hallway to avoid the paint’s spread, sighing in relief as he let his erection spring free. He had been half hard the entire day, watching Obi-Wan work and laugh. Knowing that a very naked Obi-Wan was a mere ten feet away wasn’t going to help him any. With a miserable sigh, Qui-Gon turned the cold water on full blast and jumped into the shower.

Before long, teeth chattering and issue mostly taken care of, he was able to turn up the heat of the water and get clean. He heard the other bathroom door close softly and footsteps coming down the hallway. Something nagged at the back of Qui-Gon’s mind, like he had forgotten something. He didn’t want to leave Obi-Wan waiting, so he quickly finished and wrapped a towel around his waist to exit the bathroom. 

He opened the bathroom door, revealing a mostly naked, wide-eyed Obi-Wan, _perched on Qui-Gon’s bed_. Qui-Gon’s cold shower was instantly rendered useless. 

_Clothes! I forgot clothes!_ Qui-Gon internally screamed as he stared at the other man.

“ _Jedi Seduction: Duel of the Fates_?” Obi-Wan asked, waving the well worn book. 

Qui-Gon choked, not sure how to respond to Obi-Wan waving around his dirty little secret. “I, uhh, see you’ve found my guilty pleasure.” 

“It’s one of mine as well.” Obi-Wan smiled, completely throwing Qui-Gon off-kilter. “Personally, I prefer _Desert Winds,_ but _Duel of the Fates_ always feels like coming home. I love having a copy with me when I am on an especially tough job. Makes being away a bit easier.”

“You’ve read them?” Qui-Gon was stunned. Obi-Wan felt like such a man of mystery that Qui-Gon had assumed he’d have similar tastes in books, even after their discussion in the study. That, he supposed, is what happens when you judge a book by its cover. 

Qui-Gon fell a bit more in love, listening to Obi-Wan talk so passionately about something that held a special spot in Qui-Gon’s heart.

Qui-Gon couldn’t help but move closer to show Obi-Wan just how special these books were to him, sitting down next to Obi-Wan the bed, reaching for the novel, “Here, let me see that for a moment. I want to show you—” 

Qui-Gon froze as he glanced down, appreciating Obi-Wan’s smooth skin. He had expected the scar on Obi-Wan’s arm, but this was something else entirely. 

Starting below his armpit, just to the side of Obi-Wan’s left pectoral, a scar ran the length of Obi-Wan’s torso, stopping just above the spot where his hip started. A scar that perfectly matched the bloodstain on the green t-shirt he had been wearing. Again, Qui-Gon found himself wanting to touch, to sooth. Just how much pain had Obi-Wan had to endure? When was the last time anyone had touched him kindly, with love?

“What? What’s wrong?” Obi-Wan shifted, turning to look around himself, worried for the bed. “Did I get paint on your bed?”

“ _No._ No, nothing like that. _”_ Qui-Gon tried to be soft and gentle, not wanting Obi-Wan to pull away. 

Qui-Gon delicately traced the edge of the scar as he asked, “Obi-Wan, what happened?” 

“ _Oh._ Oh. Um, would you believe me if I said it was the same paintball accident?”

Qui-Gon glared, tired of the lies. He wanted the truth.He wanted Obi-Wan to know, to understand, that he was cared for, no matter the pain and scars of his past. 

“And what about this one?” Qui-Gon rubbed his thumb across the two perfectly circular burn scars on Obi-Wan’s opposite shoulder. 

“Uh, fishing?” Qui-Gon sighed, and knelt on the bed, leaning in close to Obi-Wan. He could see the moment Obi-Wan let go, the tension slipping from his body as he fell flat onto the bed. 

Qui-Gon pushed on, indicating to Obi-Wan’s right arm, where the entire inside of his forearm was a mass of twisted scar tissue, that while well healed, was obviously painful, “Right, and this?” 

“Let's say, a bad fall from a trampoline?” There was a hint of laughter behind the lie, a joke only Obi-Wan knew. It drove Qui-Gon crazy.

“You can’t expect me to believe that.” Qui-Gon was frustrated, why couldn’t Obi-Wan just let himself be cared for? Qui-Gon leaned forward, his hands on either side of Obi-Wan's head, forming a protective barrier between them and the rest of the world. 

Obi-Wan reached up, threading his hands into Qui-Gon’s loose hair, “Not really, no.” 

Qui-Gon looked deep into Obi-Wan’s eyes, realizing just how close they were.

Qui-Gon swallowed, nervous for the answer, “Why won’t you tell me?”

“Some things are better left unsaid.” Obi-Wan whispered and Qui-Gon opened his mouth to protest when Obi-Wan’s mouth suddenly was on his.

Despite knowing it was a distraction from the question, Qui-Gon never wanted it to end. Kissing Obi-Wan felt like coming home. Warm, soft, perfect. 

“Fuck,” Qui-Gon gasped, taken by surprise when Obi-Wan rolled them fully onto the bed. After being so distant, Qui-Gon had not expected Obi-Wan to take the initiative. He felt his own towel slip away in the process.

“That’s what I’m hoping for.” Obi-Wan smirked, looking far too pleased with himself as he looked Qui-Gon up and down. Qui-Gon wanted to laugh at the cliche, but all it did was turn him on even more. 

“Is that so?” Qui-Gon reached between them, ripping alway the only bit of cloth still between them., “I think you won’t be needing this then.”

“I suppose that’s as close to living in a bodice ripper as I’ll ever get.” Obi-Wan rubbed calloused warm hands across Qui-Gon’s chest and nipples, teasing. 

Qui-Gon laughed as he hushed Obi-Wan and rolled them again, providing him access to Obi-Wan’s neck. He found himself wanting to cover the scars of Obi-Wan’s past with the evidence of his love. The soft kisses turned hard, almost bruising, as he lost himself in the feeling of being finally allowed to touch Obi-Wan.

Obi-Wan went quiet and still under him and Qui-Gon pulled back in alarm. Qui-Gon could tell that Obi-Wan was slipping away, back into himself. 

“Obi-Wan, look at me.” Qui-Gon looked down into Obi-Wan’s eyes, hoping that it would be enough to bring him back to the here and now. He reached down to kiss Obi-Wan again and Obi-Wan melted into his arms, the most at peace Qui-Gon had ever seen him. 

Even during their moments of teasing and banter, Obi-Wan held himself taught, like a spring wound too tight. Seeing him so relaxed released something in Qui-Gon that he hadn’t realized he had been holding back. He was actually _falling in love_ with Obi-Wan Kenobi, a man he had barely known a week and lied to him regularly. Qui-Gon couldn’t find it in himself to care about the deceptions, he simply knew that he wanted to hold Obi-Wan like this forever.

Qui-Gon couldn’t wait to see what their future together would bring. 

After, Qui-Gon wrapped Obi-Wan close, letting his thumb trace Obi-Wan’s hip and trailing small kisses on his neck. They fit together so perfectly, Qui-Gon couldn’t help but feel at peace. He sighed, leaning in closer, settling into the warmth for the night. 

Obi-Wan tensing beneath his touch was the first sign something was wrong. It all went downhill from there as Obi-Wan abruptly jumped from the bed, leaving Qui-Gon cold and confused. 

“Obi-Wan?” Qui-Gon asked, watching as Obi-Wan grabbed a towel from the floor.

“I should get going.” Obi-Wan responded, as if that explained everything. Qui-Gon had to stop himself from spiraling. It was Obi-Wan’s choice, no matter how much Qui-Gon wanted him to stay. Qui-Gon only wished he knew what he had said to hurt Obi-Wan, whatever he had done to drive him away. 

Had they moved too fast? Had Qui-Gon pushed Obi-Wan too much?

Obi-Wan started down the hall as Qui-Gon scrambled to offer him clothes.

Qui-Gon threw open drawers, grabbing the first t-shirt and pajama pants he could find before bolting down the hall, reaching Obi-Wan just as he hit the front door.

Qui-Gon grabbed hold of Obi-Wan’s arm to give him the clothes, trying to make amends for whatever he had done wrong. 

“Let go!” Obi-Wan yelped, pulling his arm away. Qui-Gon dropped his hand immediately, worried that he had somehow hurt Obi-Wan even more.

“Here, just— just take these, I’ll leave you alone okay?” He offered the pajamas to Obi-Wan, trying to make himself smaller, less of a threat. 

Obi-Wan stared at the clothing, apprehension crossing his face. 

“It doesn’t mean anything, you can bring them back. Or just throw them away for all I care.” Qui-Gon just wanted Obi-Wan to have something to wear when he went home. If it made Obi-Wan feel better to destroy something of Qui-Gon’s, then so be it. 

This time, when Qui-Gon nudged the pile into Obi-Wan’s arms, he accepted it.

Heart aching, Qui-Gon turned his back to Obi-Wan and walked away. 

He dragged himself down the hallway back towards the bedroom, flinching as the door slammed shut. 

Sitting on the edge of the bed with the scent of Obi-Wan still teasing at his nose, Qui-Gon felt like he was breaking apart at the seams, his heart thumping hard enough it echoed in his ears and ached deep in his chest. 

Qui-Gon lost track of time as the evening’s events spiraled through his mind, trying to find the exact moment it had all gone wrong, pondering what he had done to hurt Obi-Wan so much. 

Finally, realizing that sleep would be a long time coming, he yanked off the sheets and threw them into the wash, trying to clean away the sorrow and guilt. 

Thinking back to Obi-Wan’s grin as he held _Duel of the Fates,_ Qui-Gon wished he could take whatever he had done back, reverse it just so he could see that smile again. 

He just wished he could have known it would be a mistake.


	5. A Phantom Menace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *Trigger Warnings- Please see author's note. 
> 
> Obi-Wan's job catches up with him. Qui-Gon manages to help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has possible triggers. Please see the end of the chapter notes for details. If you wish to skip over the relevant scene it will start and stop with a *

That night, Qui-Gon didn’t go out onto his balcony. Or the night after that.

So, despite all of Obi-Wan’s precautions, he had no trouble avoiding Qui-Gon. He had barely even caught sight of him checking his mail. Obi-Wan felt terrible about how he had ended things, but also knew that trying to fix it would just be tempting fate. He didn’t know why Qui-Gon was so bloody magnetic, but clearly getting too close was dangerous.

He soon settled into the new, or rather old, normal and routine, which was soon interrupted by the arrival of Anakin Skywalker. Obi-Wan knew that Anakin lived with Qui-Gon at least part-time, but he hadn’t anticipated just what living next to the rather infamous teen would be like. He probably should have realized that, like father like son, Anakin would be a pain in the neck.

The first, and utterly unignorable, sign that Anakin was in no way going to let Obi-Wan live in peace, was the high pitch buzz coming from outside an open window. Obi-Wan didn’t even feel bad about drawing a gun on it for a split second before realizing it was just a toy drone zipping around outside. If he had realized a split second later, he might have saved himself a headache, as the drone’s visits became a daily occurrence. 

As it was, Obi-Wan was forced to shut all of his windows, and eventually his curtains, before waiting for the thirty minutes it took for the drone to run out of battery. If he was lucky, Anakin would then leave to hang out with his friends. Most days, however, his bad luck continued, and not an hour later the muffled buzz would return, distracting Obi-Wan from any work he was trying to do. It felt like the thing was circling his house. And if he didn’t know better, his deeply ingrained sense of paranoia would have him believing that Anakin was doing it on purpose.

So when Obi-Wan answered the door and found Anakin standing on the other side, his drone bag slung over one shoulder, it was more difficult than it should have been to muster a smile.

“Oh, hey Anakin. What can I do for you?”

Anakin shoved a grocery bag at him, holding it in midair until Obi-Wan took it. “My Dad washed these for you.” Anakin said pointedly, his irritation evident. 

Well fuck. Obi-Wan glanced down, and saw what was indeed the clothes he had worn to Qui-Gon’s, neatly folded, and then stuffed into the plastic bag. This had to be a new level of hell, having a one-night stand’s kid deliver the evidence.

“Oh, um, thanks.” Obi-Wan took the bag and stepped back, wanting nothing more than to close the door on Anakin’s face and go hide in his bed for the next few days.

Unfortunately, the teen had other plans, taking a step forward and forcing his way in. 

“Ah— I appreciate you bringing these over, but I actually have work.” Obi-Wan objected awkwardly.

Anakin, who had been eyeing what he could of the living room, narrowed his stare on Obi-Wan. “I’m pretty sure you have some of my Dad’s clothes too.”

There had only been a few times in Obi-Wan’s life he had wished that he could be swallowed by the floor, and this special kind of torture easily made the top three. Knowing that he was no doubt blushing,Obi-Wan stumbled back, “Oh right, um, yeah, I’ll just go,uh, get those.” He fled the room as if a gun had been trained on him.

Why in the world would Qui-Gon tell Anakin that?! More humiliated than he had been in years at the idea of Qui-Gon sharing what had happened between them, Obi-Wan retreated to his room where he had left the borrowed clothing next to his pillow. They still smelled like Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan hadn’t washed them as he should have.

He looked at the evidence of his inability to truly let Qui-Gon go as he should, heart-pounding and aching with shame and regret, and then back towards where Anakin was presumably waiting. Shouldn’t he at least wash them? But there wasn’t any time. Instead, Obi-Wan rushed to fold them neatly, but his cellphone rang. Pulling up the screen, he froze when it was an unknown number. Normally, he would just ignore the call, but the necessities of his job forced him to answer any unidentified number.

“Hello?”

“Hi, Mr. Kenobi?” A soft, young female voice that he didn’t recognize asked on the other side.

“...Who is this?”

“Oh, um, this is Padme Amidala. I’ve been trying to decide on a major for college and know that you are like some sort of corporate auditor, right?”

“Uh, yes?” Obi-Wan tried to hold the phone between his shoulder and ear while he tried to refold the shirt and pants, but they only ended up even more sloppy.

“Well, could you tell me what it’s like? An accounting degree seems like it could be a safe bet, it seems like accountants always have work, but at the same time I’m not sure if it would be very fulfilling.”

“Oh,” Obi-Wan stared blankly at the wall in front of him, wishing not for the first time, he had chosen a different job title when he was first asked what he did by one of the neighbors. The only reason he even chose that answer was that it seemed boring enough no one would pressure him too much about it. It was so boring in fact that he hadn’t even bothered really researching what being an actual auditor would entail. 

“No, it’s, uh, very fulfilling. It pays well.”

“Oh.” Padme sounded disappointed, “Well, I guess I want to do something that means more than just a paycheck, you know?”

“Right!” Obi-Wan gave up on folding the clothes and instead rolled them up and began walking back down the hallway towards Anakin. “Well, it’s more than just a paycheck, but you have to really like Math.”

“Like, what kind of Math?”

“I don’t know, Padme, like counting things?” 

There was a pause on the other end of the line, and Obi-Wan inwardly cursed himself for letting her distract him, “Hey, listen, Padme, I’d love to talk to you more about being an auditor, but I’m actually really busy. Why don’t you call back later, like tomorrow?” Hopefully, that would give Obi-Wan enough time to figure out what an auditor actually did. 

He walked into the living room on the way to the front door, only to see Anakin standing in the middle of the room.

“Oh! No worries, thank you Mr. Kenobi!”

“...You’re welcome. Bye, Padme.” Obi-Wan said, hanging up and slowly lowering the phone. Something was definitely off, but he couldn’t bring himself to care. He just wanted this nightmare to be over.

“Sorry, I didn’t have time to wash them.” Obi-Wan handed Anakin the now rolled up wad of clothes.

The teenager had the indecency to make an unimpressed face, turning up his nose while taking them. “That’s fine, I guess. I’ll give them to my Dad for this week’s wash.”

And just like that, Anakin had managed to emotionally kick him in the gut. “Right… you do that.” Obi-Wan said, downheartedly.

Anakin left quickly afterwards, leaving Obi-Wan to wallow in his own mistakes. When Mace messaged him later that day asking him to come into the Office, he was more than ready to escape the house and even the neighborhood. Everything had gone to shit so quickly, maybe a few months on a mission was preferable.

Except even that didn’t go his way. Generally speaking, Obi-Wan could often work at home when not out in the field. It was one of the very few benefits of his job. But when he arrived at the Office, Mace had only been concerned about a breach in the Office’s security and wanted Obi-Wan to ensure it wouldn’t happen again. However, whoever it was had left very little evidence behind, mostly because they hadn’t made it very far before the system had locked them out. Without the key, it was impossible to access more than just the surface layer of the system, and Obi-Wan had that safely locked away at home.

“You sure they didn’t find anything? If Crimson Dawn manages to hack through our system it would be catastrophic.” Mace fumed, standing behind him while Obi-Wan ran system checks. 

“Yes Mace, without the authorization codes on the key, they were only able to access what we wanted them to on the top layer of the servers.”

“There are a lot of lives riding on that assumption.” Mace countered, warningly.

“I know.” Obi-Wan had intimate knowledge of every one of those lives and had been sent out, more than once, to extradite the men and women whose roles had been compromised. He had a more than an intimate knowledge of each one that hadn’t made it out, of each life he had been responsible for, and failed.

“Hmm,” Mace said seemingly unimpressed, “The key is safe then?”

“Of course.” Obi-Wan grumbled tiredly, “Look I have a long drive back, I’ll see you later, alright?”

“Take care, Obi-Wan,” Mace warned ominously, earning a half-hearted glare from Obi-Wan.

“I always do,” Obi-Wan replied, leaving headquarters just as the sun was setting. 

The drive back felt incredibly long, and Obi-Wan could barely focus on the road. He knew he shouldn’t feel hurt about it, after all he’d been the one to cut off the possibility of something real between them, but he’d never thought Qui-Gon would treat their time together so callously. Was that Obi-Wan’s fault? He had known the moment he saw the look in Qui-Gon’s eyes when he left that he had hurt Qui-Gon. Maybe he had driven the other man to it. Obi-Wan understood lashing out when you were hurt, or even just going cold. 

He was probably overthinking it though. Qui-Gon probably didn’t think what happened even merited discretion.

It was late by the time he pulled into his garage and wearily went through the motions of checking his security system and getting ready for bed.

Obi-Wan wished he could turn off his brain and just sleep.

It was a long time in coming.

And when it did come, it didn’t last.

Obi-Wan woke to the silent alarm on his watch going off and was instantly alert. Nearly silent, he retrieved a gun from his nightstand and left the room. Even before Anakin’s drone, Obi-Wan had always ensured the house was completely locked up before he went to bed, even in the hottest months, so feeling a breeze through the hall was all he needed to know that there hadn’t been a false alarm.

He accessed the hidden security control panel in the hall, which would allow him to push the alarm through to the Office. Mace would have a team to his home within minutes. Except the panel was dead, the screen declaring “Critical Error: Connection Lost.” Someone who clearly knew what they were doing had severed the physical and Wi-FI connections. The only reason he had been alerted at all was that he was, justifiably, a paranoid bugger and had a small secondary motion sensor system that ran off a battery.

There was someone in his house and Obi-Wan was completely on his own. There wasn't even a creak of the floor to show for it. Even a professional thief wouldn’t have the skill or the reason to move so quietly, which left only far more dangerous possibilities.

Still, Obi-Wan had the home-court advantage and as he slipped down the hall to find the living room window open, he was ready to open fire. If he could just— 

The knife at his throat quickly destroyed any chance he had. Obi-Wan had finally met his match. 

“Drop the gun.” A voice growled behind him as the blade was pushed down, drawing blood. Obi-Wan either could obey or cut his life very short.

He obeyed, the gun clattering to the ground. “Have to say, this is an unexpected visit,” Obi-Wan said wryly as he tried to catch a glimpse of his captor. 

Bright stars flashed across his vision as pain erupted in his skull. Obi-Wan’s last thought before the world faded to black was that he hadn’t told Qui-Gon just how sorry he was. 

Obi-Wan wasn’t sure how much time had passed before he woke up, his head still pounding from the intruder's blow to the back of his head. It wasn’t light yet, and, from what he could tell, whoever had broken in had tied him to one of his own kitchen chairs. Never before had he wished that he had bought a cheap dining set from a superstore instead of the solid mahogany.

He could hear someone pacing around the house, rifling through Obi-Wan’s things and occasionally throwing something to the wall or floor. There were only a few things that they would be looking for, and the most likely was the key. The same key that was hidden in the most idiotic, obvious place possible.

Obi-Wan mentally swore as he tried to look into the living room, trying to even catch a glimpse of the safe, tucked away on the bottom shelf of his built-in bookcase. He couldn’t see it of course, but even an amateur would have been able to spot it easily. A professional would perhaps discard it as too stupidly obvious at first, but surely it was only a matter of time before they opened it anyway. Why hadn’t Obi-Wan just buried it like he was supposed to?! Now dozens, if not hundreds of his colleagues' lives were at risk because of him.

Obi-Wan knew exactly why he hadn’t done so of course, but he should have chosen another location, or just finished burying the damn thing despite being distracted by his hot neighbor. Even the crawl space under the house would have been better. Anywhere else would have been better. Eventually, when Obi-Wan didn’t complete his morning check-in, Mace would realize that his security had been disabled, but by then it would be too late by hours. Obi-Wan had to let someone know, had to escape—

“You're awake.” The growl came from the heavily tattooed man who entered the room from behind Obi-Wan.

Maul.

*

“Still a bit groggy, I’m afraid,” Obi-Wan said lightly, not letting the criminal mastermind out of his sight.

Not wasting any time, Maul led with a punch to his face. “Where is it, Negotiator?”

Obi-Wan rolled with the punch the best he could while tied to the chair, but it still bloody hurt. 

“You’ll have to be a bit more descriptive than that.” He quipped, attempting to throw Maul off of his game. Another blow to his ribcage proved just how difficult Maul was going to make his night. 

Obi-Wan wasn’t sure how much time passed, head trauma was notoriously difficult like that. Honestly, he wasn’t sure why Maul hadn’t found it on his own already. The criminal had plenty of time to search for it while Obi-Wan was passed, but for whatever reason, he still must have not checked the safe. If Obi-Wan could just keep going for a few more hours then maybe Mace would get there in time.

“Did you enjoy your little nap?” Maul pulled Obi-Wan’s chair backwards, spinning him so that the living room was just out of sight. Maul turned to Obi-Wan’s kitchen, and Obi-Wan could hear the click of the stove starting and just barely see the flash of metal in Maul’s hand.

Searing pain ripped through Obi-Wan’s already scared right arm, the damaged nerves misfiring, causing his arm to all at once burn with fire and ache with cold. 

“Do you remember when I gave this to you, Negotiator? Oslo wasn’t it? I really thought that bomb finally ended your miserable life. But here you are, the peak of domestic bliss.”

Obi-Wan cleared his throat as he focused on what little he could control, “It is rather nice if I do say so myself. I wish I could help you find the same, but I'm afraid you’d rather stick out. You know, with the face and all. ”

Maul flashed a sharp grin, returning to the stove without a word. He never was one for conversation. Obi-Wan could hear the gas on the stove increase before Maul returned to the chair with one of Obi-Wan’s own kitchen knives in his hand. 

“Actually, I don’t recommend that one. It’s for cheese, scarcely sharp enough for anything you have in mind.” 

Maul didn’t answer, instead slicing Obi-Wan’s shirt in half. 

Obi-Wan winced, not looking forward to where this was going, “If you wanted to take my shirt off, you should have asked. Not that I would have said yes. But consent is important, you know?” Maul moved back to the stove, retrieving his own knife. 

Maul’s answering smile was sickly, “Oh, of course. After all, I wouldn’t want you to enjoy it.” Suddenly, Maul’s own blade sizzled as it sliced into Obi-Wan’s chest, carving a deep half circle into the flesh. “I, however, am going to enjoy this very much.”

Despite the agonizing pain, it didn’t take long for Obi-Wan to realize what Maul was etching into his skin. He had seen the circles of Crimson Dawn’s call sign carved into the psychopath’s victims far too many times. Obi-Wan passed out around the time Maul had started in on the inner half-moon.   
*

After that, Obi-Wan faded in and out of consciousness, his body reaching its limit of exhaustion and pain. At some point the sun rose, giving him at least a point of reference. It was during a brief interlude to Maul’s torture that Obi-Wan regained consciousness and saw movement outside the kitchen window. He could hear Maul tearing apart his house, still searching for the key and he thought at first that his pain-addled brain had decided to betray him as well by throwing emotions into the mix. Why would he imagine Qui-Gon flopping over the fence?

Obi-Wan stared perplexed as his neighbor got up from the ground before trying, and failing to sneak around his backyard. As far as hallucinations went it was at least diverting until he lost sight of the man. Where was— 

Through the Kitchen window, a handsomely crooked nose followed by a worried face peered through the glass, which morphed into a look of horror when he spotted Obi-Wan tied to the chair. The emotion was mirrored in Obi-Wan as he suddenly realized that Qui-Gon was very real. He hurriedly shook his head before nodding to the right, trying desperately to convey that Qui-Gon needed to leave before Maul came back.

The resolve that settled onto Qui-Gon’s face was less than reassuring. Particularly when Maul strode back into the kitchen with pliers in hand. The only silver lining was that while Qui-Gon could see Maul, the criminal’s back was to the window. For now at least.

“Look at what I’ve found.” Maul growled with a sadistic grin.

“Oh, lovely, you’ve found my toolbox. You know, if you’d just asked, I would have told you. You really need to learn to use your words, Maul.” Obi-Wan spoke quickly, panicking as he tried to convey with just his eyes for Qui-Gon to leave.

The first fingernail to be peeled away seemed to convince his neighbor to do so even when Obi-Wan could not. Qui-Gon bolted away from the window, leaving Obi-Wan both relieved and cold with abandonment. At least now Qui-Gon would possibly call the police. Their involvement would likely mean Obi-Wan’s death, but it was better than Qui-Gon getting killed because of him.

Afterward the second nail, Obi-Wan couldn’t form a sensible reply to Maul even if he wanted to, the man repeating over and over the same question, demanding to know the key’s location.

“Look,” Obi-Wan said quietly, even his sense of humor broken now, his resilience cracking and making even that mental protection collapse, “I’m not going to tell you. Just…”

Obi-Wan wasn’t completely sure how he was going to finish the sentence initially before he caught sight of Qui-Gon creeping up behind Maul with a shovel of all things.

Fuck. Fuck. FUCK.

“Just go to hell, Maul.” Obi-Wan began to ramble, desperate now to keep Maul’s attention. “Honestly, I don’t know if I’ve ever been tortured by a stupider criminal. You couldn’t even find a key in a fucking safe in a fucking bookshelf in my fucking living room. You would think—”

Maul didn’t much like being insulted and didn’t seem to mind going back to basics, using Obi-Wan as a more interactive version of a punching bag.

The sharp ring of metal followed by a heavy thump was the first indication that whatever Qui-Gon had done, had come to a head.

Obi-Wan rolled his head forward, still dazed from Maul’s latest assault.

Maul was on the floor. Unmoving.

Obi-Wan looked up, “Qui-Gon?” 

There were two Qui-Gons, neither of which would hold still. Obi-Wan didn’t think he minded much.

“You know if you liked being tied up you should have just asked. This guy’s knot work is amateur at best,” Qui-Gon joked weakly, trying to hide his horror as he moved around Obi-Wan to loosen the bindings. Obi-Wan choked out a laugh, accidentally spitting out blood when he did so.

“I guess I didn’t think it was a good idea on a first date,” Obi-Wan said, turning to watch Qui-Gon manage the last knot.

“You really consider that our first date?” Qui-Gon said incredulously, coming around and holding Obi-Wan’s head while he looked into his eyes. “How many fingers am I holding up?

“Waaay too many.” Obi-Wan brushed Qui-Gon’s hands away, eager to get out of the chair that had held him for far too long. He was going to burn that chair, possibly along with the entire kitchen set and toolkit.

“Obi-Wan—” Qui-Gon followed after him as he stumbled into the living room, only to stop in utter despair.

The safe. It was open, and had been empty for who knows how long.

“No, no, no….” Obi-Wan crumpled next to the safe, looking desperately for the Box that was nowhere to be found.

“Obi-Wan, hey,” Qui-Gon wrapped his arms around him from behind, “It’s okay. It’s going to be okay.”

“No, no, the Box!” Obi-Wan, turned in Qui-Gon’s arms, holding onto the other man for support while his head swam. “He just kept asking for the Box, but he already had it, but—” Obi-Wan was crying. Great, giant tears rolled down his face and mixed with the blood-smeared there, stinging the cuts from Maul’s rings. 

“The box? Obi-Wan, I have your box,” Qui-Gon revealed contritely.

Wait. “What?” Obi-Wan said confusedly. He knew he had to have a concussion, but even then, the world usually made more sense.

“When I found out Anakin had stolen it, I knew I needed to bring it over first thing no matter how things were between us. That’s why I came over.”

“You have the Box.” Obi-Wan croaked, dazed.

“Yes.”

“Anakin stole it?”

“Yes.”

“When he came over to take your clothes back,” Obi-Wan said dully, as he finally connected the dots.

“Yes. Wait, he did what?!” Qui-Gon stared aghast at Obi-Wan.

“Oh.” Obi-Wan didn’t answer, the relief surging through him replacing adrenaline. Obi-Wan stared up at the two Qui-Gons, and tried to figure out which one he should kiss first. He ended up aiming for the middle which turned out to be almost just right.

The kiss ended sooner than it should have though when Qui-Gon pulled away.

“Obi-Wan, not to say I’m not enjoying this, because I definitely am, but there’s still a man knocked out on your floor. And you have blood all over your face.”

“Oh.” Obi-Wan grimaced as he looked down at himself, it did look pretty bad. Still, he had more important things to worry about. “Yeah, I should probably take care of that.”

Qui-Gon looked at him with no small amount of both trepidation and resolve. “I can help you.”

Obi-Wan squinted at Qui-Gon, managing to force the two Qui-Gons into just one, “I appreciate it, but you shouldn’t have to deal with all this.” Obi-Wan waved his hand vaguely as he stumbled to his feet and back into the kitchen, using the wall as support.

Qui-Gon trailed behind him, hands outstretched as if to catch him but scared to touch. Maul was out cold, and, luckily, not dead. Obi-Wan really didn’t want Qui-Gon to have that on his hands. 

“There um… actually, could you help me tie him up?” Obi-Wan asked, as he used the counter to stabilize himself. Despite his reservations, he really did need help.

“Shouldn’t we just…” 

Obi-Wan looked at Qui-Gon questioningly.

“You know… kill him?” Qui-Gon said hesitantly, dragging his thumb across his throat. 

Obi-Wan’s eyes widened, “Ah, pretty sure even I’d get in trouble for that one Qui-Gon. I’m not going to, I don’t know, bury him in my backyard.”

Obi-Wan was pretty sure he didn’t imagine the relief seeping out of Qui-Gon’s shoulders. “So should I call the police then?”

“No, no. They’ll just be a bother. There’ll be a clean-up team. I, ah, just need my cell phone.”

Qui-Gon managed to retrieve it from the floor where Maul had thrown it. There was a crack in the screen, but it still worked and from there, a short and alarming call to Mace got the wheels turning.

“So… do you work for the government or…” Qui-Gon sounded tentatively hopeful.

“Or something,” Obi-Wan replied vaguely, needing to sit down. Qui-Gon’s arms caught him on his way down to the floor.

“Let's get you to somewhere you can sit down.”

“Not the chairs!” Obi-Wan said hurriedly.

“There’s a nice couch in the other room that’s still mostly whole.”

They managed to settle down on a spot with minimal slashes. Obi-Wan’s head nestled against Qui-Gon’s shoulder, the taller man holding him close, trying to not to touch any obvious wounds.

“Hey, don’t fall asleep,” Qui-Gon nudged him, “I don’t know much about concussions, but I’m pretty sure that’s a rule.”

“Uggh, you're so mean, I didn’t even get to fall asleep next to you before.”

Obi-Wan enjoyed the quiet for a moment. Qui-Gon’s hair still smelled just like honeyed tea and he just wanted to bury his face in it. Only the stinging cuts on his face reminded him that Qui-Gon probably wouldn’t appreciate that. Obi-Wan knew all too well how horrible it was to get blood out of your hair. 

“I seem to recall it was you who left,” Qui-Gon said quietly.

“Huh, oh, yeah... Didn’t want to get you wrapped up in all of his.” Obi-Wan waved his hand, lackadaisically. He probably should wrap those fingers up actually.

Qui-Gon let out a long sigh, “I’ll confess I didn’t think it’d be quite this exciting to live next to you. Is it always like this?”

Obi-Wan let out an off-kilter laugh, “Oh, good god, no. At least not when I’m home. He must have tracked me back from the Office. Fuck, I should’ve paid more attention.” Obi-Wan muttered to himself. 

“I don’t think you can blame yourself for this,” Qui-Gon said vaguely, waving his hand vaguely at the torn-up house around them before resting it comfortably on Obi-Wan’s leg.

Obi-Wan sighed, “It definitely is, I was distracted.” He turned his head, looking up from Qui-Gon’s shoulder to receive a prime view of the other man’s jaw. 

“You burn so bright, Qui-Gon,” Qui-Gon grunted when Obi-Wan brought his hand up to touch his face a little too quickly. The hand that tangled with his own was soft and warm though.

“I blindsided you?” Qui-Gon asked, voice simultaneously tight and so soft.

“A creature of the night will always long for the stars.” Obi-Wan blathered, he always lost his filter when he got concussions and having Qui-Gon so close was making him worse than normal. 

Qui-Gon suddenly tensed under him, “I can’t believe you are quoting Jedi Seduction at me right now.” Obi-Wan stared up in confusion, despite his joking tone, there was distinct nervousness to his words. Why would— 

“Um… so you never did say what kind of books you write.” It was a stupid idea. A dumb, idiotic, concussed idea. The world wasn’t that small.

Qui-Gon cleared his throat before beginning hesitantly, “Um, well, when you asked initially, I really didn’t think you were the type to read them.” Qui-Gon prefaced his hands up in the semblance of a calming gesture. “And then we got distracted.”

It took longer than it should have for Obi-Wan’s brain to connect the pieces, “You—you wrote them?”

“I couldn’t really use my real name as a Professor.” Embarrassment radiated off Qui-Gon, and Obi-Wan tried to jolt upright, but only managed to make himself dizzy in the process.

“Why didn't you just tell me?” Obi-Wan asked, more impressed than anything else.

“You were half-naked on my bed!” Qui-Gon defended himself.

“Uh. Guess we both had secrets.” It did make sense actually. Obi-Wan had been pretty distracted as well. Actually it was hard to not be distracted now, the hollow corner of Qui-Gon’s jaw bone and neck was so close and— 

It was perhaps too easy to lean up and nuzzle just that spot. 

“Fuck, Obi-Wan, are you sure you want to do this? You didn’t—”

“I did.” Obi-Wan pushed himself up, trailing kisses before wincing as his new brand rubbed against the rough material of Qui-Gon’s shirt. Frustrated and dizzy, he slumped back down against Qui-Gon. “...I did want you.” He sighed, “I still do.”

Qui-Gon took a deep shuttering breath beneath Obi-Wan’s head, “...but you ran away?”

“It’s too easy to forget the consequences when I’m around you,” Obi-Wan confessed, letting his eyes slip shut, hoping that the world would stop spinning around him. It didn’t.

“Some things are worth the consequences,” Qui-Gon said softly.

Obi-Wan laughed softly, wishing it didn’t hurt so much. “Qui-Gon, it’s only been two weeks since I met you, I can’t possibly be worth all this.”

“Don’t say that.” It felt so warm and safe in Qui-Gon’s arms. His head felt so heavy, barely even hurt anymore really. “Obi-Wan?”

“Hmm?”

“Hey, don’t fall asleep.”

“Sor’y.” Obi-Wan was never as good at following orders as he liked to think.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter deals with home invasion, torture & interrogation, permanent scarring/branding.


	6. Recovery and Reconciliation

When Obi-Wan regained consciousness, he felt strangely cold and alone. The light was too harsh, too fake, and he could smell disinfectant in the air. He didn’t even need to open his eyes to know he was back in Medical. His movement triggered the nurse's alarm and after having his vitals checked, Mace was allowed to come and debrief him.

“We’ll need to come up with a new solution for the key. This could have destroyed the whole organization.” Mace complained as he paced the room.

“We’ll figure out something. We always do.” Obi-Wan acknowledged, “The crew was able to retrieve it then?”

“Yes, yes.” Mace waved, “Your neighbor of all people had the Box. He gave it up willingly enough, but he kept trying to come with you.”

Obi-Wan’s stomach swam, “Oh.” 

“They debriefed him of course, he was told not to expect to see you again. You’re lucky that there was only one witness.”

“Wait, what?” Obi-Wan said worriedly.

Mace raised an eyebrow. “The cleanup crew had their hands full. Maul left your house a mess, but they’ve been able to move out everything that was recoverable and get rid of the rest. It’ll make it easier for you to move anyway.”

Obi-Wan struggled to sit up, “Mace! I don’t want to move!”

Mace looked at him incredulously, “Having your neighbors know about you is hardly wise, and you can’t want to sleep in that house again anyway.”

That didn’t matter even if it might be true. What happened would be nightmare fuel for more than a few months, but he had friends, a home in his small little neighborhood. The heart rate monitor was making enough noise that the doctor came back in to check what was going on. 

“You can’t just make these decisions for me!” Obi-Wan’s panic devolved into anger at the assumption that he would pack up and leave his life at the drop of a hat. 

Mace held up his hands in frustrated appeasement. “Fine, I’ll let Shaak Ti know. It’s how these things go when you have to have a cleanup crew rescue you.”

“Qui-Gon already did that.” Obi-Wan scowled as the doctor forced him to lay back down.

“Was that his name?”

“Mace!”

“If you’re going to rile him up like this, I’m going to have to ask you to leave.” The doctor finally snapped, much to Mace’s annoyance.

Obi-Wan wished that the silence left behind made him feel better and that the empty chair sitting next to him wasn’t a stark reminder of how alone his job truly made him.

The next few days were tediously boring as he recovered from his concussion and various injuries. The Doctor tried his best to prevent scarring, but without cosmetic surgery there wasn’t much to be done and Obi-Wan had never willingly gone under the knife unless it was life or death. Eventually, he managed to get a nurse to give him a tablet, but his attempt at some light reading was almost instantly foiled when he went to login to his Kindle.

Right at the top was Duel of the Fates. His finger hesitated over it for a second, before finally clicking it. 

Had he imagined Qui-Gon telling him he was Jinn Sterne? Obi-Wan bit his lip as he started reading, but couldn’t manage to get through a paragraph without Qui-Gon’s voice echoing in his head as an imaginary narrator. He groaned and exited out. It made sense for a Professor to have a pen name for a Romance Novel series. Jinn was a practically blatant reference, but Sterne— It only took a few minutes on Google to find the translation from German. Obi-Wan let the tablet fall to the bed and flopped his arm over his eyes in delayed embarrassment. In hindsight, it all felt blatantly obvious now.

So much for his observation skills. Qui-Gon had managed to catch him off guard again and again. If Qui-Gon had been an agent, he would have been the perfect honeypot, for Obi-Wan anyway.

It took a week before the Doctor would release him despite all Obi-Wan’s protests that he could heal at home. Unfortunately, the Medical team knew him well enough to know that he wouldn’t come back in if infection set in. 

History had a way of repeating itself. His stubbornness was what led to Bant putting his arm back together after Oslo. The bomb shrapnel had ripped his arm to shreds and even though Medical had done their best to patch him up, a week after he had returned home, he found himself with a swollen arm and a fever. As obstinate as always, he ignored it, trying to self monitor the infection’s spread. 

Bant had found him passed out in his driveway. Being as perceptive as always, Bant simply dragged him to her office. The infection had gotten to the point that it had to be drained, leaving him with the scar that ran the length of his forearm.

Obi-Wan did manage to get his phone back, but, of course, it had been wiped for “security purposes.” Obi-Wan had a few words with the tech about it, frustrated that the cleanup crew had followed the procedures to the letter without first consulting him. In the end, it was what it was, and he grabbed a box of files and keys that he would need to restore his life in the suburbs. 

Maybe Mace was right, at this point, it would be easy to slash and burn, start again somewhere that the neighbors didn’t think he was an auditor for hell's sake.

The ‘For Sale’ sign in his front yard still grated when Obi-Wan pulled in. The listing had been pulled the moment Obi-Wan had realized what happened, but apparently the realtor hadn’t been bothered to get the sign back.

It was even more infuriating when Obi-Wan realized he couldn’t just pull the wood post out of the ground, but he was bound and determined to try. Having his chest and fingers bandaged didn’t help the situation any, so he kicked at the base, trying to loosen the pole. 

“Obi-Wan!” Qui-Gon’s panicked voice made Obi-Wan’s heart jump.

“Qui-Gon?!” Obi-Wan turned in time to be enveloped in Qui-Gon’s strong arms. It hurt where his wounds were pressed, but Obi-Wan melted into the desperately needed hug.

“They wouldn’t tell me where they took you,” Qui-Gon said quietly, pulling away only to cradle Obi-Wan’s face between his hands. “And then the ‘For Sale’ sign went up—”

“They shouldn’t have done that.” Obi-Wan said quickly, “Sometimes the cleanup crew gets carried away—”

“I thought I lost you.” Qui-Gon’s voice cracked and Obi-Wan’s heart swelled at Qui-Gon’s confession.

It shouldn’t have made Obi-Wan so happy to hear the distress in Qui-Gon’s voice, but he couldn’t help but feeling that someone actually cared about him. Not what he could do for the mission, not for the damned Box. But for himself. 

He covered Qui-Gon’s hands with his own, “You didn’t.”

“Why didn’t you answer my calls? I sent you texts, more than I can count.”

“Oh, god, I’m sorry Qui-Gon. They wiped my phone and I didn’t think.” Obi-Wan should have though. Instead of sinking into his own pity-party, he should have thought that Qui-Gon would have wanted to know what happened. He didn’t have Qui-Gon’s number, but it wouldn’t have been that difficult to find.

“Fuck,” Qui-Gon whispered, his hands trembling against Obi-Wan’s cheek. Qui-Gon leaned down, meeting Obi-Wan’s forehead with his own. 

“I’m sorry I scared you.” Obi-Wan meant every word from the core of his heart. “You didn’t, you don’t deserve that.” No matter how Qui-Gon’s presence lit up Obi-Wan’s world, it wasn’t fair to involve the other man in the chaos that swirled around him.

“You’re a bloody idiot, Obi-Wan Kenobi,” Qui-Gon’s eyes, so close, opened and pierced his soul. “I didn’t deserve it, but neither did you. Bad things happen, no matter who you are, but now that something has, you’re just going to run away?”

Obi-Wan tried to pull away, unable to bear being utterly seen for the first time in his life. “I’m not running away,” Obi-Wan claimed, despite having contemplated the idea of doing just that.

“So the house went up for sale all on its own?” Qui-Gon asked in exasperation, even as he let Obi-Wan slip away, only to grasp hold of his hand at the last second like he just couldn’t let go.

“No, of course, not. The cleanup—”

“Whatever this organization you are a part of is, they just have complete control over your life?” 

Obi-Wan bit his lip, glancing around. There were a few neighbors out and about, and more than one was unsubtly watching the two of them. “Look, we shouldn’t be talking about this out here.”

“Then by all means, after you,” Qui-Gon huffed, gesturing with his arm at the house.

Feeling more than a little cornered, Obi-Wan grabbed the small box of personal effects from the car, only to have it gently taken from his injured hands. “Let me get that for you.” Qui-Gon gestured for Obi-Wan to lead the way to the door, following close behind.

Despite it only being a week since the incident, the house already had the smell of absence. There was no sign of the struggle, no sign of the hell he had lived through. The walls had been entirely repainted, the floors sanded and re-stained a dark cherry to cover any trace. The entire house had been emptied. He’d have to start all over again.

“Obi-Wan?” Qui-Gon’s voice broke the sullen silence of the house.

Obi-Wan tiredly rubbed at his brow with the back of his hand. Being back here was harder than he thought it would be. It didn’t feel like home anymore.

“Look, you deserve answers, I just— don’t really know what to tell you? There’s a lot I can’t tell you, to be honest.”

Qui-Gon looked unsure, “You mean like the non-disclosure agreement I had to sign?”

Obi-Wan winced, of course, the clean-up crew would leave no stone unturned, especially with Qui-Gon so blatantly involved. “Yes, a bit more complicated for me, but basically the same.”

“But Bant knows?”

Obi-Wan blinked up at him, surprised, but Qui-Gon only shrugged, “The whole neighborhood saw when your house was suddenly empty and up for sale. She asked if I knew anything.”

“Did you tell her?” Obi-Wan asked half dreading the answer.

“Only the barest of details, the lady in charge rather put the fear of God into me.”

Obi-Wan made a face, “Shaak Ti is all bark. My bosses aren’t going to pay you much mind unless you start talking to the wrong people.”

Qui-Gon raised a brow, “So when she said ‘we’ll be watching’...”

“..Ugh, technically it’d be the NSA. Privacy law isn’t what it used to be.”

Strangely, Qui-Gon’s shoulders relaxed, “So you what, work with the government?”

Obi-Wan half nodded, “Essentially... We’re an international organization that can move when and where we are needed.”

Qui-Gon’s eyes studied him.

“What?” Obi-Wan asked nervously.

“It's just that… you’re not exactly subtle.” There was definitely a glint in Qui-Gon’s eyes.

Obi-Wan felt his cheeks flush hot, “It’s not like I am doing covert operations.”

Qui-Gon’s lips turned up at the edges, “No, you’d stand out too much for that.”

Now, even Obi-Wan’s ears were burning, even though the insult was said with clear fondness. “I’ll have you know I’m very good at what I do.”

Qui-Gon’s look turned wary, “All those scars just come with the job then?” He reached out like he was going to touch Obi-Wan’s side. 

Obi-Wan stepped back, his bandaged hand to his chest where his most recent scar was still healing.

“Sometimes things just happen,” Obi-Wan said quietly, looking at Qui-Gon’s shoes. “Usually it's worth it.”

Qui-Gon’s knuckles gently caressing his cheek was unexpected. “I don’t want you to get hurt.”

Obi-Wan’s heart jolted as he looked up. “It’s just part of the job,” He stammered.

Qui-Gon’s sudden kiss made Obi-Wan ache, longing for more. “Qui-Gon?”

“Will… will this happen again?” Qui-Gon murmured, his breath tingling Obi-Wan’s lips.

“No, no, not at all. It shouldn’t have in the first place, but no, we’re changing how our security is done—”

Qui-Gon’s lips sealed over his own, and Obi-Wan lost himself in the moment, not even minding when they stumbled back and hit the wall, sending sharp pain through his numerous healing wounds. Obi-Wan couldn’t bring himself to care. 

They broke apart for a moment when Obi-Wan gasped, only for Qui-Gon to search for the spot near Obi-Wan’s ear with his mouth. 

“Oh, god, Qui-Gon, don’t stop.” 

The heat was building between them, exploding when Qui-Gon wrapped his hands around Obi-Wan’s ass, lifting up so they fit perfectly and Obi-Wan’s legs could wrap around him. Qui-Gon took great care, trying to ensure Obi-Wan’s bandaged wounds were not going to cause him further pain.

“You’re not leaving this time.” Qui-Gon’s words came out more like a plea than a statement.

“I’m not leaving.” Obi-Wan willingly conceded, feeling the hope for more bloom in his chest. Qui-Gon knew, he knew and he still wanted him.

Obi-Wan sighed and buried his face against Qui-Gon’s neck, nipping and sucking his pledge into the soft skin. Before long, their kissing and touching turned desperate, urgent, the build of weeks of sorrow and yearning finally bursting like a bubble. Neither of them lasted long. 

Afterwards, Qui-Gon continued to hold Obi-Wan, scattering small kisses wherever he could without moving either of them. Obi-Wan luxuriated in the moment, warm and safe for the first time since the incident. Possibly for the first time since Oslo. 

Suddenly, a choked giggle escaped Obi-Wan, the sound of which made Qui-Gon finally pull back with a questioning look. “Sorry, but, did you really offer to kill Maul and bury him in the backyard?”

Qui-Gon’s expression was split between bewildered and abashed, “He’d clearly been torturing you!”.

Obi-Wan couldn’t help the giggles that broke out of him as he buried his head in Qui-Gon’s chest. He was pretty sure he was being hysterical after the emotional and physical rollercoaster of everything that had happened, but somehow he still couldn’t believe it. “Can’t believe you’d do that for me.”

Qui-Gon let out a huff, “I’d do a lot for you, Obi-Wan Kenobi.”

As Obi-Wan looked up into Qui-Gon’s clear blue eyes, he couldn’t help but believe him. It was terrifying, like being handed the world.

He couldn’t get out the words that wanted to rise up out of him, common sense battling with every beat of his heart.

“Um… we should probably clean up.” Obi-Wan had to pull away, he told himself. The height of emotion too overwhelming and unfamiliar for him to bear.

Qui-Gon let out a short laugh, pulling back and looking down wryly, “That’s fair, do you think there is a towel left in this place?”

There wasn’t, and soon enough they were back at Qui-Gon’s house. It was difficult to keep their hands off each other, but eventually, they managed.

“So what did they do with all your stuff anyway?” Qui-Gon asked, his voice a rumble from behind Obi-Wan as they cuddled on Qui-Gon’s couch, both still slightly damp from the shower.

“I think quite a bit of it went to the dump to be burned.” Obi-Wan sighed, playing with Qui-Gon’s fingers. “But whatever could be salvaged, which, hopefully, includes at least some of my furniture, is in a storage locker. I’ll need to rent a U-Haul and pick it up.”

“I will help with that.”

Obi-Wan turned to look at Qui-Gon the best he could, “Oh, you will, will you?” He said amused.

Qui-Gon’s nuzzled into Obi-Wan’s hair, “Definitely. I don’t want to take my eyes off you.”

The words settled over Obi-Wan’s skin like a blanket. “Don’t you have work in the morning?”

Qui-Gon groaned, throwing his head back against the top of the couch, “Bloody Tuesdays and Thursdays.”

Obi-Wan laughed, despite feeling very similarly in that moment. He knew that with Maul in custody he was safe again, that there was no reason for the criminal world to ever connect the Negotiator with the Obi-Wan Kenobi who barely existed on paper and lived in a small suburban neighborhood. All the logic in the world couldn’t make him want to be alone though.

Almost to taunt himself, Obi-Wan looked down at his watch. It was later than he thought and a mix of adrenaline and dread began to tense his muscles.

“Obi-Wan?”

“Hmm?” Obi-Wan responded, vaguely rolling plans for what he’d do that night in his head. He didn’t want to sleep in his house. There was no bed anyway. He’d have to get a hotel room and then— 

“It’s getting late.” Obi-Wan’s stomach lurched, “Will you finally let me make you that dinner?” Qui-Gon’s words were coxing, coated with only a thin veneer of amusement.

Obi-Wan held Qui-Gon’s arm around him, inwardly conflicted between what he should do and deeply wanted. “I don’t know…” Obi-Wan answered truthfully.

“Hey,” Qui-Gon’s arm tightened around him, “You told me you wouldn’t leave. Don’t pull away from me, not this time.”

“I just—I don’t want to sleep at my house and I should find a hotel room and—” Obi-Wan finally cracked, opening up and allowing his anxiety to bubble out.

“So don’t.” Qui-Gon managed to pull him closer so he was literally curled up in the man’s lap. “Stay here with me.”

“You have work—” Obi-Wan 

“We can just sleep, you know,” Qui-Gon said, amusement underlying his words.

Obi-Wan huffed a laugh, “You sure about that?”

“I wouldn’t mind, you know.” Qui-Gon said softly, “I was looking forward to that last time.”

Qui-Gon for all of his blatant flirting somehow managed to be utterly charming.

“Oh, god Qui-Gon, how the hell are you single?” Obi-Wan joked as he pulled away, looking back at Qui-Gon fondly.

Qui-Gon looked oddly embarrassed, “No one fit like you do,” Mischief lit in his eyes as he followed Obi-Wan off the couch. “And I’ve never seen a prettier ass than yours.”

Obi-Wan snorted, laughing as he narrowly escaped Qui-Gon’s grasping hands. “If you want to make me dinner, we should probably do that sooner rather than later.”

They did eventually manage to put together what was a surprisingly good meal despite Obi-Wan’s help.

After they ate, it was dark out, and despite Obi-Wan’s protests that Qui-Gon had to work in the morning, Qui-Gon finally managed to get him to follow him up the spiral staircase and up onto the balcony.

Obi-Wan was surprised by just how comfortable the set up was. There was the telescope that he had noticed that first night, which felt like a lifetime ago, as well as a couple of chairs and coverings in case of poor weather.

“You have no idea how long I’ve been wanting to get you up here,” Qui-Gon said eagerly, pulling Obi-Wan towards the telescope.

Obi-Wan shook his head with a laugh. “Let me guess, since the night you caught me digging in the garden.”

Qui-Gon flashed him a bright grin as he adjusted the telescope. “Close, but not quite. It was in your living room when you tried to get me to leave as politely as you could. That’s when I knew you had to see this.” 

Qui-Gon checked his telescope one last time, making sure it was in the right spot before moving aside and letting Obi-Wan take his place.

Obi-Wan glanced up at the night sky where it was pointed before casting a look of amusement at Qui-Gon and finally peering through the eyepiece.

“Oh,” Qui-Gon always managed to elicit such awe from him. Through the telescope, he could see not one, but two bright stars, one a clear blue, and the other gold and bright. “It’s beautiful.”

“It’s called Albireo, it looks like only one star if you just look up, but the truth is that it’s two stars, paired together as long as they live.”

Obi-Wan couldn’t help but look up at Qui-Gon, “How do you make even stars romantic?”

Qui-Gon’s eyes twinkled even in the darkness of the night, “As much as I’d like to take credit, they do that all on their own.”

Obi-Wan laughed, looking up at the stars. Only Qui-Gon could really make him finally see the stars. “No, I’m pretty sure it's you, Mr. Jinn Sterne.”

“Oh god,” Qui-Gon groaned as he wrapped his arms around Obi-Wan from behind, “I hope that’ll be our little secret.”

Obi-Wan turned and wrapped his hands behind Qui-Gon’s neck. “A secret for a secret, that sounds like a fair trade. Except for one thing.”

Qui-Gon looked down at him with amusement as they began to sway from side to side, “Oh, and what would that be?”

Obi-Wan grinned, “I never lied to you to get you to compliment my work.”

Qui-Gon sputtered, “Oh god, you’re never going to let me live that down are you.”

Obi-Wan poked him in the ribs, “I think you were just enjoying hearing all the things I loved about your books.”

Qui-Gon finally broke, chuckling as he enveloped Obi-Wan further in his arms, probably to stop Obi-Wan from prodding him anymore. “I’ll admit, it was a heady feeling having a handsome man in my bed telling me how much he loved my writing.”

Obi-Wan kissed Qui-Gon’s jaw, “I would have told you, even if I knew.”

“I’m not so sure. I’ve only heard complaints so far.”

Obi-Wan laughed and stood on his toes to whisper in Qui-Gon’s ear, happily lavishing Qui-Gon with all manner of things he quite enjoyed about the other man.

“Fuck, I need to get a bench up here,” Qui-Gon growled after thoroughly kissing Obi-Wan.

“I’m really not an exhibitionist, Qui-Gon,” Obi-Wan said voice low with heat and amusement.

“Hmm, could put a privacy railing up,” Qui-Gon said as they moved back down the spiral stairs, taking their time since neither could keep their hands to themselves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Almost done, just the epilogue tomorrow :) Get to see Anakin's reaction to all of this ;)


	7. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those of you who are interested, have a Spotify playlist for The Guy Next Door :) https://open.spotify.com/playlist/4WW83wvFinjPuwKLX0brh9?si=pcM84s4jRIi6M976iGL0fQ

Even when Obi-Wan managed to retrieve what little remained of his things from storage, including his bed, he didn’t end up sleeping in his house until that weekend when Anakin came back.

Apparently, when Anakin had come home more than a week ago to find his Dad depressed and heartbroken, it had only taken a few minutes with Quinlan to piece together what had happened despite Qui-Gon’s silence. From there, the teenager’s plot for revenge was born, leading to the drone buzzing around Obi-Wan’s home and the eventual theft of the Box. 

Obi-Wan was still more impressed by that accomplishment than mad, after all it was the only reason Maul hadn’t succeeded. However, that didn’t mean Anakin was on the same page. 

Obi-Wan tried to give the father and son space, but Qui-Gon seemed determined to push him and Anakin together, convincing Obi-Wan to have dinner with the two of them. 

“I thought you were moving,” Anakin said, like an accusation.

“Ah,” Obi-Wan scooted a piece of broccoli to the other side of his plate. “That was actually a bit of a misunderstanding with a Realtor while I was away for work.”

“Huh,” Anakin grunted, before muttering under his breath that he was ‘sure it was.’ Anakin jolted like he had been kicked while Qui-Gon grinned madly at the two of them.

Obi-Wan shifted nervously, not sure how to win Anakin over. Qui-Gon hadn’t told his son what had happened, not wanting to accidentally endanger him, but then again— Obi-Wan really and truly looked at Anakin, and saw a bit of himself reflected there. Anakin just wanted to protect his Dad and know what was going on.

“I must say, it was impressive that you were able to crack my safe.”

Anakin had been taking a sip of water and barely managed not to spit it out. Qui-Gon was looking at him in complete bewilderment.

“How did you manage to convince Padme to call like that, if you don’t mind me asking?”

Anakin had gone bright red, “Um, well, we’re friends.”

Qui-Gon snorted.

“She was an excellent decoy, I wouldn’t have normally suspected the local student ambassador aiding and abetting robbery.”

All of the blood in Anakin’s face drained away, leaving him pale. “She didn’t know—” He said hurriedly.

Obi-Wan let a smile slip, “The only thing I can’t figure out is how you did it so quickly.”

Anakin looked completely dumbfounded for a moment, looking at his dad for help who was half hiding his face with his hand. Obi-Wan wasn’t sure if it was in horror or utter amusement.

“Um...” When Obi-Wan continued to look at Anakin expectantly the teenager finally caved, “I was able to zoom in on the drone’s footage to see what kind of safe it was. All the S40 models have a mechanical backup cylinder. From there it was easy.”

Oh. Well, the safe really had been meant to serve as only a diversion, and if Obi-Wan hadn’t been an idiot that’s all it would have been. “Most impressive. Most people wouldn’t have even known what to look for.”

“...You don’t mind?” Obi-Wan could practically see the wheels in Anakin’s head whirling. 

Obi-Wan shook his head no with a smile, but Qui-Gon finally jumped in, more than a little alarmed, “That doesn’t mean that you are getting your drone back any time this summer, Anakin.”

“R2D2 didn’t do anything wrong! And he doesn’t mind!” Anakin said, gesturing to Obi-Wan, who was quickly realizing he may have stepped in it.

“Your Mom would never forgive either of us if you went to jail.” Qui-Gon lectured.

Anakin simply grunted and the rest of dinner went slightly smoother. He still was slightly wary of Obi-Wan, but gradually warmed up as he watched Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan interact. Still, after dessert Obi-Wan said goodnight and walked home despite Qui-Gon’s whispered protests. 

To be fair, Obi-Wan didn’t regret it until he was at his own front door and his heart was racing like he had just sprinted a mile.

It was stupid and he was as safe now as he was over at Qui-Gon’s. Obi-Wan let himself in and mechanically checked the security system. Everything was clear, but Obi-Wan still did a sweep of the house, turning on all the lights and checking behind every piece of the, admittedly still limited, furniture.

Everything was fine and Obi-Wan went to bed.

Unfortunately, nothing was fine and he didn’t manage to sleep.

He wasn’t sure what time it was when a creek in the house finally shot his adrenaline through the roof, and a second sweep of the house ensued. After ensuring that yes, it was just the house settling, and yes, Obi-Wan probably should just accept that counseling that Mace was pushing on him, Obi-Wan headed out to his backyard. At least out there, it felt like he could breathe.

The cool night air was a relief after the claustrophobia of the house, and if he laid on the grass, he could see a full 180 around him. His clothes were getting a little damp, but it was a small distraction as he looked up at the night sky.

There was no moon that night, and Obi-Wan could have sworn he could see the Milky Way. 

“Obi-Wan?”

Obi-Wan gasped as he sat up, shielding himself before he registered the voice.

“Qui-Gon, what are you—” It was still dark out, but he could hear the soft twitter of a bird already up for the day. “Shit, sorry I must have fallen asleep.”

“How long have you been out here?” Qui-Gon was kneeling beside him, hands hovering to help Obi-Wan if he needed it.

“Um, probably not too long.” Obi-Wan smiled awkwardly, “You’re up early.”

Qui-Gon smiled back, but worry creased his brow, “I couldn’t sleep. And it isn’t nearly as tempting to have a lie-in without you.

Obi-Wan laughed halfheartedly and got to his feet with Qui-Gon’s help. “Sorry, I’m a mess.” 

Qui-Gon’s eyes were gentle as he brushed a hand through Obi-Wan’s hair, catching bits of grass. “That’s alright, we should get you dried off and warm.”

“Ha, yeah… I should head in.” Obi-Wan began to move back towards the darkness of the house, but Qui-Gon pulled him in a different direction.

“Qui-Gon…” Obi-Wan protested despite keeping in step as they reached the gate.

“You have clothes at my place anyway, and we can get you warmed up in bed.”

“But Anakin…”

“Anakin will be asleep until at least ten, probably later, and we’ll have breakfast together,” Qui-Gon said like it was already agreed upon.

“...Isn’t it too fast though? I don’t even think Anakin likes me.”

“Obi-Wan,” Qui-Gon stopped and looked into his eyes intently. “I want you in my bed, and more importantly in my life, and my son is old enough to understand that.”

Obi-Wan was cold and damp, but his chest burned with warmth “You’re unbelievable.”

“Says the man who fell asleep in his backyard instead of just coming back,” Qui-Gon said warmly, as he nudged Obi-Wan towards home.

Breakfast soon turned into lunch and a lazy afternoon stroll, which became dinner and a movie.

Before he knew it, it had been weeks since Obi-Wan had truly stayed in his own home and his own bed. And despite practically living with Qui-Gon, and occasionally Anakin, Obi-Wan was reluctant to jinx the relationship with the burden of officially moving in. 

Their biggest hurdle came when Obi-Wan had to go on his first, and last, field mission after the incident. 

Qui-Gon, being left behind and under-informed, was a nervous wreck. The mission itself, while not the most difficult by far, could have gone much better. What was supposed to be a three-day milk run quickly turned into a two-week rescue mission. Obi-Wan was only able to send sporadic emails to Qui-Gon, letting him know he was alive. 

By the time Obi-Wan returned home, he was truly ready to be done. The mission had left him exhausted and drained, and he wanted nothing more to simply be held in Qui-Gon’s arms and not have to think.

The morning after his return, Obi-Wan put in a transfer request to be moved over to in-house only. By this point, his expertise was better for training anyway. He hadn’t been young for a long time, and there were other up and coming agents who could do the job just as well, if not better. 

To say Mace wasn’t happy about the change would be putting it mildly. It took almost a month to convince the Council that it would be for the best, but it was a relief to both of them that Obi-Wan wouldn’t be coming home with new scars for Qui-Gon to worry over. 

It wasn’t until a year later after Anakin had left for college and Obi-Wan had made the transition to training and the ensuing commute, that Qui-Gon was finally able to convince Obi-Wan to sell his house. This time, it was a relief to put up the for sale sign and truly let go of the house that hadn’t felt like his in a long time.

And in the end, Obi-Wan found what he was always looking for. A family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that it folks! Hope you enjoyed my plot bunny gone wild. Other story notes that didn't quite fit in.... Anakin and Padme get married way too early during their college years and Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan are happily settled with babysitting duty for the twins ;)


End file.
